somewhere in the middle (between love and duty)
by gay.briella
Summary: When Lexa was assigned to be Clarke's new security detail, the former secret service agent found herself standing somewhere in the middle between love and duty. Lines begin to blur as secrets were revealed and the tension between the agent and the president's daughter only grew as they both struggled to fight the emotions that threatens to consume them. / Above all, Honor AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

 **CHAPTER I**

"Sir, with all due respect, but I don't thi—"

"I understand your concerns, Agent Woods. But the president specifically asked for her."

Anya Woods frowned at what she heard and looked at the man sitting in an expensive leather swivel chair with a hint of irritation showing through her eyes. Her patience was dangerously running thin and if her superior keeps on acting like this wasn't a big deal, she wouldn't be responsible if he has a broken nose when she walks out of this room. "I know that, Thelonious." Anya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "But can't you tell the president to pick someone else? You're marine buddies, for crying out loud. Tell him that there are hundreds of other agents out there who are more fit and capable for the job"

Thelonious Jaha studied the young woman standing at the other side of his desk. A couple of moments passed before he nodded and stood up from his chair. He walked towards the table displaying bottles of scotch, whiskey, bourbon, and vodka. Gesturing towards the couch at the other side of his office, he spoke. "Why don't we get comfortable and have a drink? This conversation will take longer than I expected." The dark man pulled out two glasses, filled one with scotch and the other one with vodka, handed the glass with vodka to the young agent and settled himself on the couch. "Sit, Agent Woods. We still have a matter to discuss."

Anya rolled her eyes but sat down on the couch. She took a sip of her drink, feeling the clear liquid trickle down her throat, leaving a hot trail. "I'm not doing it." She said, breaking the silence in the room. Jaha just raised an eyebrow at her direction. "I mean it, Jaha. I'm not going to be the one who forces her to go back to a job that caused her to lose everything." There was a slight tremor in her voice and she quickly gulped down a large amount of her drink before looking at the eyes of the man who she considered as a dear friend. The battle of emotions she was feeling were mirrored in the dark man's eyes as they were both reminded of a past that neither one of them would forget. Jaha reached out and squeezed Anya's hand, providing comfort and solace. "We have to, Anya." Thelonious whispered softly. "I think that this assignment will help her get out of the dark place she fell into. I know what happened was awful, but she can't waste her life because of it. I'm not asking you to convince her to join the Secret Service again bu-"

Anya jumped from the couch and paced in front of her friend, frustration evident in her voice as she spoke. "Then why the hell are we even having this conversation, Thelonious?"

"I just told you why." Jaha simply answered.

"How can she do this assignment if she's not reinstated as a—"

The agent immediately clamped her mouth shut when Jaha raised a hand and watched as he walked back towards his desk. He pulled out two folders from one of the drawers and handed it to Anya. The agent took it and flipped it open, her eyes scanning and reading what was in front of her.

"It's a private security detail company called Grounders owned by Marcus Kane."

Anya's face scrunched up in confusion as she continued to read the file, "Private Security Detail? I'm afraid I don't understand what this had to do with the matter at hand."

* * *

The loud banging on her door roused her from her drunken slumber and she bolted straight up from the couch, causing her to lose balance and the next thing she knew she was tumbling down the couch and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. "Fucking Christ." Lexa groaned as she pulled herself up, rubbing the spot on her head that made contact with the floor. She slowly sat down on the couch and cradled her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she willed the massive headache caused by her hangover to go away. The banging on her door started again and Lexa groaned, the unwanted sound was only making the throbbing pain inside her head intensify and she was pretty sure that if the person outside her door continued to make that unreasonable loud noise, her head was going to explode. "Go away!" She half-yelled and half-hissed at the direction of the door and buried her head under a throw pillow, hoping it'll block out the sounds surrounding her.

"Open the goddamn door, Lexa" A voice called out.

"I said, go away!" the woman on the couch fisted the pillow she was using to cover her head and threw it, sending it across her apartment and hitting the door. It only caused the banging on her door to become louder.

Giving in, Lexa stood up, the room spinning around her as she took slow steps towards the door. Ripping the door wide open, she squeezed her eyes shut at the suddenly brightness that invaded her eyes and had to blink a couple of times before she could see again. "What the fuck do you want?" She practically growled at the woman standing outside her apartment. If it were any other person, they would've scampered away just hearing the tone in her voice and if they were at the receiving end of the Lexa's death glare. But Anya just rolled her eyes and pushed past Lexa, walking inside her younger sister's apartment. Lexa swayed slightly as Anya bumped into her and she quickly stretched her hand out to grasp at the door knob to prevent from falling face first in to the hallway. Huffing in annoyance, she turned around and closed the door shut behind her. She observed as her sister shook her head and mumbled something under her breath about how messy the place was and it smelled of alcohol and stale Chinese take-outs. Anya turned to her left and walked the six steps to get to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. Lexa leaned back on the door and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Anya circle around her apartment, picking up empty beer bottles and half-eaten take-outs and throwing them inside the trash bag she's dragging around with her. When Anya finished, she tied the bag close and left it in the middle of the apartment before she marched up to Lexa and practically dragged her younger sister to the couch and pushing her down on it. "Stay." She ordered and then she was gone to get Lexa a glass of water and some aspirin.

A minute later, Lexa felt the other side of the couch dip and a cool glass of water was being pushed in her hands and two aspirin pills. Anya let out a long sigh when Lexa refused to drink them and just glared at her. "Don't give me that look, Alexandria. Drink the water and the aspirin so you can somewhat be sober when I tell you why I'm here."

Lexa flinched when she heard her first name tumbled out of her sister's lip and grumbled before doing what her sister told her to do. She placed the empty glass on the coffee and turned to look at Anya, raising an eyebrow. Happy now?

The older woman rolled her eyes for the second time and leaned forward as she reached for her briefcase. Slowly, she unlatched the case and pulled two white folders out of the case. Anya took a deep breath and cleared her throat before handing Lexa the folders, only to stop and pull her hand back. She was nervous. She didn't want to be the one to do this but her conversation with Thelonious Jaha this morning was replaying itself inside her head and she couldn't shake off the words he had spoken.

"… this assignment will help her get out of the dark place she fell into"

Anya could only hope that Thelonious was right. After the incident that had happened two years ago, Lexa had shut everyone out. She quit her job. She isolated herself from her family and friends. Anya was the only person that was stubborn enough to push her way into Lexa's façade and she was the only person who saw Lexa break apart night after night, watch her cry until there were no more tears left, watch her drink herself to oblivion until she passed out. She had watched how Lexa went down to the path of self-distraction and she let her, thinking this is was Lexa needed to heal. But god, she was so wrong about that. Lexa only became worse; abusing alcohol, picking bar fights, even trying to end her life. Anya was there to witness all of these and she was powerless to do something, anything, to pull her little sister out of this dark place.

"Just tell me what you need, Lex. Let me help you. Please." Never in her life had Anya begged for anything, but the sight of her sister so broken and lost was just too much for her handle.

"You want to help me!? You want to take away this void inside me that's been growing every day!? Well you can't, Anya! You can't!" Lexa screamed at her as she lay in a hospital bed, looking so small and fragile that Anya was afraid she was going to shatter if she touched her. "You really want to know what I need?" Anya nodded then, not trusting her voice to speak. Lexa let out a bitter, humorless laugh that caused a shiver to run down Anya's spine. It was so empty, so hollow; it was void of any traces of the person Lexa used to bed. The next words that came out of Lexa's mouth caused Anya's stomach to drop. And she knew, right then and there, there's really nothing she could do.

"I need her back, Anya. I need her back."

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she looked up and saw Lexa observing her curious, green eyes briefly glancing down and looking curiously at the folders that Anya had a tight grip on. "Are you going to tell me what's inside those folders or do I get three guesses for each folder?" Lexa asked.

"Right. Here."

The older woman released a shaky breath as Lexa opened the folder on top and she silently read the contents of it. Anya watched Lexa's face for anything hint of emotion or expression but Lexa's face was passive and remained blank.

"Private Security Detail?"

Anya nodded. "Read the next folder."

* * *

"No."

Lexa barely managed to get the single word out as she choked on it and she can feel her throat drying up.

"What?"

"I said, no. I won't do it."

Anya sighed and turned her body, facing her sister who was sitting rigidly beside her. Lexa was clenching her jaw so hard that Anya was afraid it'll snap any moment, her hands are curled into tight fists and her knuckles are starting to turn white, her breathing is becoming labored and she was certain Lexa was 30 seconds away from hyperventilating. "Lex …" She whispered softly and reached across the couch and touched her sister's arm. "Breathe, Lex. In and out."

Lexa jumped at the touch like she had been burned and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of her sister. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were trying to sink their claws in her brain and remind her of the past. Her face was a canvas of emotions that range from confusion, anger, irritation, and her eyes were unfocused, as if she got lost inside her own head and was struggling to fight of the onslaught of memories that were threatening to consume her.

"Lex, look at me."

Her sister's voice snapped her out of her trance and turned her gaze towards her. She stared at her with wide-eyes, looking as vulnerable as she was that day in the hospital. And then, like a switch has been flipped inside of Lexa, Anya watched as every single emotion from her sister's face disappears and her face being a blank slate. She wasn't sure which was worse; Lexa being crushed by her emotions or Lexa feeling nothing at all.

"Get out."

"No." Anya refused. She stood up and faced her sister. She had let Lexa hide for far too long. It's time she did something to help her fix the mess that was Lexa's life. "I've ignored this for far too long, Lexa. If you don't start to do something to get yourself together, I'll drag your ass out of this apartment right now and check you in rehab. All you do is drink, get drunk, get in to fights, and repeat the whole thing the next day. It's either that or you accept this job."

Green eyes flashed in anger as Lexa took a step forward and pointed a finger at Anya, "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do." She sneered as she took another step forwards, jabbing her finger on Anya's chest. "You don't know anything so don't act like you know what is and what is not best for me."

Anya's own temper and frustration was boiling and was close to show its ugly head but she pushed it down and tried to control herself. Instead, she played her last deck of cards and hoped to whatever gods that was up there to help her. "This isn't what Costia would want for you." She felt rather than saw Lexa tense up at the mention of her name. Since the incident, no one had dared to mention her name when Lexa was around, afraid that it will cause the younger woman to fall deeper in to the dark hole she was already in. But sometimes ripping the band-aid off was just what they needed to do to heal. "If you don't want to do this for you, then do this for her." Anya ignored the stinging in her eyes and blinked away the tears that were forming. "She would want you to continue living, Lexa." She knew this was a low-blow, but if this is what Lexa needed to hear for her to start healing, then Anya can carry the guilt of using Costia as leverage.

A steady stream of tears was flowing down on the younger woman's cheeks and she made no move to wipe them. Hearing Anya talk about Costia, hearing the bitter truth tumble out of Anya's lips, realizing that Anya was right, made Lexa sick.

"Fine." Lexa finally said, her voice thick and raspy and full of emotions. "But I'm only doing this to get you off my back."

* * *

Lexa sat outside Marcus Kane's office dressed in a suit that made her look like she hadn't spent the last two years or so being a drunk. The trousers fitted her perfectly and the white crisp shirt underneath the blazer hugged her toned body perfectly. She looked every bit of the person she once was, except she wasn't. She stood up as the large doors leading to Marcus's office opened and a middle-aged man, tall with his hair combed to perfection and his beard needing a little bit of trimming, walked out and smiled as his eyes landed on her. "Alexandria Woods?" He asked as he extended his hand. Lexa nodded and took his hand and shook it. "Please, follow me. He walked ahead of her and Lexa followed him inside a small conference room. Inside, there were already four people sitting around a table were files were spread out across.

"Miss Woods, allow me to introduce you to your team."

"I haven't accepted the job yet and I already have a team?" Lexa's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Marcus Kane let out a small laugh as he explained, "When the president of the United States asked you to do something, you can't exactly say no. You already have this job the moment President Griffin was informed about the situation."

Lexa took a seat at the end of the table as she listened to Marcus. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation. The president of the United States, President Fitzpatrick Jacob Griffin, specifically asked for her to be his only daughter's security detail. Not only a security detail, but a private security detail. The folders Anya gave her and Anya herself briefly explained everything. In Anya's words, the president was slightly wary about government services. He doesn't full trust them. Anyone can pay anyone. Being the president comes with a lot of advantages, but they also come with disadvantages, and President Griffin cares about his family more than anything. And that's why instead of following protocol, the president hired a team of private security details for her only daughter instead of using the one provided by the government.

The government is crawling with corrupt officials. President Griffin had said. I know there are people out there who are willing to try anything just to have leverage to use against me. I want my daughter to be uninvolved in this.

And that's when Thelonious Jaha recommended former Secret Service Agent Alexandria Woods. At first the president was hesitant, since she used to work for the government. But when Thelonious vouched for her, and when he saw her records and was informed of the incident that caused Agent Alexandria Wood to quit, President Griffin agreed and ordered for a team to be assembled and that they do whatever it takes to get Alexandria Woods to lead the team.

"What you're saying is," Lexa spoke up "That we're working for the president?"

"Well, not quite. You're assigned to be his daughter's security detail.

"Yes. Okay. But doesn't that make us just like the agents who are babysitting the president 24/7?

"Hmm. Yes." Marcus bobbed his head in agreement, "But you see; we're a company providing private security. We're not being paid by the government and we don't work for the government, unlike the Secret Service. It just so happened that the president wanted our service."

"That makes sense. I guess."

Marcus grinned and then clapped his hands together. "Right. This is your team." Marcus pointed to a tall man, "This is Agent Lincoln Hosh." The agent stood up and extended his hand to Lexa. She shook his hand as Lexa observed him. "That's Agent Monty Green," Marcus pointed to the Asian man beside Lincoln, "He's our computer geek." Monty smiled and nodded his head. "And that's Agent Ontari Lawrence." Other than Lexa, Ontari was the only woman in the team. "And Agent Nathan Miller."

Lexa nodded her head in greeting to each of the agents.

"Well then, I guess that makes it official. You're now a Senior Agent at Grounders. Welcome to the team, Commander." Marcus grinned at her when Lexa's posture straightened up a little at the title. "At ease, Commander. You're not in the Secret Service anymore. We only use titles for formalities." Just then, Marcus's phone rang and he excused himself, leaving the room.

When Marcus walked out, Lexa turned to find four pair of eyes looking at her.

"What do we know about our subject?" Lexa asked.

In a flash, a folder was placed in front of her and she nodded at Agent Lawrence. They're prepared. That's good. Lexa told herself. She opened the folder as she heard Agent Green read out loud what she was reading.

 **Subject:** Clarke Elizabeth Griffin

 **Code Name** : Wanheda

 **D.O.B:** 10/24/1989

 **Height:** 1.65 m

 **Weight:** 124 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Parents:** Mother: Abigail Elizabeth Griffin

Occupation: Surgeon

Father: Fitzpatrick Jacob Griffin

Occupation: President of the United States

 **Siblings:** None

 **Current Residence:** #9 Polis Residences, New York City

 **Status:** Single

 **Medical Condition:** None

 **Allergies:** None

 **Education:** Arkadia High School, New York City

New York University – Art Major

 **Occupation:** Artist

 **Relationship History:** See attached files

 **Note:** Subject refused to fully cooperate, subject's schedule changes depending on the subject's interest. Per subject's request, only the team commander is allowed by the subject to discuss matters with her.

Lexa closed the folder and placed it down. She then reached for the black folder with the mark "CONFIDENTIAL" in bright bold red letters. It's the file containing the information about Wanheda's past relationships. She read it carefully, her face remaining blank as she fed her eyes with more information about her new subject. According to the file, two years after Clarke Griffin's graduate NYU, she had an affair with a well-known artist when Clarke stayed in Paris for a year, a Catherine Stouffer. The affair lasted for almost a year until the husband knew about the affair. The scandal almost threw a monkey-wrench at his father's campaigned when he was running for senator but they managed to keep the whole thing sealed, although there already had been rumors about Clarke Griffin's sexuality before.

This is part of Lexa's job, to make these rumors to remain just that; rumors. No matter how true they were. It made her wondered the reason why the president picked up was because of her own sexual preferences. She didn't flaunt her sexuality in public, it's not that she wasn't proud of it; she just wanted to separate her private life from her work. But after the events that transpired two years ago, Lexa had no doubts that her sexuality has been revealed to every single American, and she really didn't care. What she doesn't understand is why they wanted to keep a tight lid on Clarke Griffin sexuality and control her lifestyle. Sure, her affair with the artists was something to frown about but her sexuality? It's now 2016, for crying out loud, and the country has finally recognized same-sex relationships and marriages. The poor woman must feel like she can't be who she really is. No wonder the woman refuses to cooperate.

Lexa stared at the two photos of her subject attached to the file and she found herself drawn to it. The first one was her graduation photo when she finished her major at NYU. The wild smile the blonde was sporting was infectious and Lexa can't help but curl her lips in a small smile. But it wasn't her smile that caught Lexa's attention; it was her eyes. They were as blue as the oceans in the pacific and Lexa wondered if they were these blue when she finally meets her in person. The second photo was a recent one and Lexa had to squint her eyes to make sure she was staring at the same woman. She looked at the first photo and back at the second one; the only thing that told Lexa that they were the same woman was the blueness of their eyes. The second photo was a candid photo and the subject had been unaware of it. It was a bit blurry, suggesting that it was taken using a camera phone, the details of it, however, were pretty clear. The subject was dressed in tight acid-washed denim jeans, a white tank top that was a size smaller for her making her breast struggle to break-free from its prison, and was topped off by a black flannel and boots. Her long blonde hair was down and it was like a golden halo was around her head. Her face was bare of any make-up, not like she needed it any way. Lexa could feel the confidence and sensual energy oozing from the woman in the second photo as she stared at it. She almost gasped when she looked at those same blue eyes, but this time, there was an intensity in them that made Lexa gulped and wondered how the woman from the first photograph can be the same as the woman in the second one. The woman in the second shot had no resemblance, except for those tantalizing blue eyes, to the contained, refined, sophisticated woman in the first shot.

"No one in public recognizes her like that." She heard Agent Hosh say. She looked up and saw that he was also looking down at the photos. "I talked to the head of the security detail Ms. Griffin had before us and he was the one who gave us those files and photos. The second photo was taken by one of the agents assigned in the detail and had followed Ms. Griffin inside a lesbian bar. She almost lost the subject and it took her 10 minutes to identify her." Lincoln provided.

"That's why it was so easy for her to lose her security detail. She basically transforms into this whole other person and no one even bothers to take a second glance at her." Lexa answered, putting the pieces together. She's sneaky. She thought to herself.

Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, boss. Marcus literally forced us to spend days staring at that photo for us to become familiar when she's not all dolled up." Monty piped up.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at his direction and the man just shrugged. "What? It's true. I can still her boobies trying to spill out of that tight tank top. And I don't even like boobs. I would never know what to do with them." Monty said nonchalantly as he went back to type furious on his laptop.

Amusement was painted all over Lexa's face.

"He's gay." Ontari said as she lightly smacked Monty on the head. "And also an ass who just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Monty grumbled and rubbed at a spot on his head.

Lexa sat back and watched her team interact with each other. Maybe Anya had been right after all. She may still be having a hard time adjusting, but Lexa thought that maybe; just maybe; this is the first step she needed to heal. And at the back of her mind, she could see those blue eyes again, staring back at her through a photograph.

This whole thing ought to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Lexa stepped off the elevator onto the 8th floor of a luxurious apartment building that is known as the Polis Residences, her second in command, Agent Hosh appeared beside.

"How was your flight commander?" Lincoln asked as they walked down the hall.

Her team had flown to New York from Washington D.C. two days ago to set everything up and meet up with the security detail that they were replacing. Lexa had stayed behind until the last second and flew out to New York the day they were suppose to start their new assignment. "A little bumpy, but it went fine. Is everyone already inside?"

Lincoln nodded and pushed opened a door leading to a spacious loft that occupied the whole floor, directly below the floor that was the penthouse apartment Clarke Griffin is currently residing in. The place has been converted as their command center and headquarters. To the left, a section of the loft has been designed as the 'work area' and there are four cubicles place side by side, one for each agent. Each cubicle has a desk, a chair, and a computer. The far right end corner has been enclosed by three glass walls, the floor to ceiling window serving as the fourth one, will served as the office of the Commanding Agent.

As they continued walking, Lexa noticed several video monitors mounted up on the wall next to the cubicles and Agent Monty Green was dutifully typing away on a keyboard at lightning speed while his eyes jumped from monitor to monitor. Slowing down her pace, Lexa looked at the monitors and saw a live-feed of the garage, front entrance, lobby, inside the elevator, the hallway outside Clarke's apartment, and four more monitors that were scattered around inside the apartment itself. Beside the monitors was a particularly large screen that flashed the whole map of New York City and was giving them data on traffic and police patrol around the area.

Satisfied with their progress so far, Lexa turned her attention to Lincoln. "What's the agenda for today?"

"Just introductions and briefing with Ms. Griffin at 11. She wished to discuss with you, and you alone, her schedule for the week."

The commander frown at the information she was just given. "She hasn't met you yet? You haven't met her yet?" The dark man shook his head as he started to squirm a little at the intense gaze his commander had aimed on him. "You mean to tell me, that from the time I boarded a plane in D.C. and to the time I walked out of that elevator, not a single soul in this room knows anything about what Ms. Griffin has planned for today?" Lexa's jaw clenched. "It's almost 10 in the morning! For all we know she slipped past us and dodged the cameras or used the staircase and exits where we have no surveillance on. For all we know, she's somewhere across town in the back of a van, being held hostage."

"Uh, Commander … She's perfectly safe insider her apartment" They heard Monty say behind them, "As a matter of fact, right now, she's …" The agent click a few keys and suddenly the nine screens that were showing different views were replaced by a particular enlarged video, filling up the nine screens.

"Cooking?" Lincoln croaked out and he quickly averted his eyes away from the screen.

Monty's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw what he just pulled up and frantically pushed random keys, trying to get rid of the currently video that was showing them Clarke's kitchen. The blonde woman had her back facing them and was flipping the pancakes she was cooking while dancing along to a song that Lexa guessed the blonde was listening to. It would've been a normal thing to see, really; except for the small fact that the said blonde was stark naked like the day she was born, her bare ass was in full display for everyone in the surveillance center to see.

Lexa's jaw almost hit the floor and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She could feel the dryness in her throat and a familiar feeling was starting to swirl in the pits of her stomach and traveling down to her core, causing a light shiver to run down her spine and a particular kind of heat between her legs. In a blink of an eye, the video feed was gone and Lexa shook her head, getting rid of the images that suddenly pushed their way inside her brain. Both Monty and Lincoln shifted uncomfortable, witnessing the flicker of something that was close to lust appear in the eyes of their commander, but disappearing just as fast. Lincoln awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Commander … ?"

Lexa snapped her eyes up. "Right. Does she know about the cameras inside her apartment?"

"No, Commander." Monty answered.

"I want those four cameras turned off and taken down. I also want cameras in every landing in the two staircases in the building and in every entrance and exit."

"But the chief of sta—"

"I don't care what the chief of staff said. I don't care if the president himself ordered for those cameras to be place inside the apartment. The only thing I care about, and my only concern, is the safety of Ms. Griffin and to make sure that her privacy is not violated." Lexa said as she walked towards the direction of her office. "God forbid this woman went through enough of that during the past years. If Ms. Griffin was parading around her apartment butt naked, that means that's the only place she feels like she can be herself. It's the only place where there are no prying eyes and it's our job to keep it that way." The Commanding Agent paused at the opening of her office and turned around, looking at her agent's faces. "Understood?"

Four heads nodded.

"Good. I want everyone in the conference room in 15 minutes." As soon as the door to the commander's office closed shut, the four agents sprang into action and resumed their work.

For over an hour, the whole team has been inside the conference room and Commanding Agent Alexandria Woods listened to whatever concerns the agents in her team had, she answered their questions and asked some of her own, she gave orders and directive, and discussed the best course of action in a certain situation should it happen.

"So let me summarize everything you've all told me," Lexa stood up from her chair and walked towards the table where there was a pot of coffee at the ready. She poured herself a cup as she continued speaking, "Ms. Griffin hates our presence. She hates our intrusion and constant prodding and shadowing her every move. She resents us and for her, our job is to prevent her from having fun and going out. She sees us as an overprotective parent, and treats us as such; to the point where she pulls all these stunts to throw us off balance in the hopes that we'll lose sight of her and she can escape our watch. And I, for one, don't blame her." She turned around and gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she saw the expressions written on the agent's faces. "I know I would be." She took a sip of her coffee and took her seat again. The side of her mouth curling up in a small smile as she felt the familiar pump of adrenaline coursing through her veins caused by doing something that she loves.

"Ms. Griffin has decided to turn this into a game; a game that she had years and years of practice with. She's a pro and we're the newbies that are still learning how to paddle. We can't expect her to make this easy for us; we can't expect her to cooperate with us when she clearly despises us. We can't call foul when she doesn't play by the rules; remember that this is her game that we were asked to participate in." Lexa grinned as her voice grew in confidence, "She may be the game maker and she may create all the rules, but I'm the one in charge here and I plan on beating her at her own game."

"How are we going to do that, Commander?" Agent Lawrence asked.

"We're going to blend in."

"Blend in?"

Lexa nodded and leaned back, "If she can't see us, it'll be harder for her to lose us. Tell me, Agent Lawrence, why do you think Ms. Griffin easily disappears from the sight of her security detail?"

When Lexa has been informed that their subject liked to play hide 'n seek, she knew following the standard protective surveillance protocols and methods wouldn't work on Clarke Griffin. The woman was smart, observant, and meticulous on putting her schemes into action. If Clarke Griffin doesn't play by the rules, then Lexa wouldn't either.

"We, and by "we" I meant us and all the other agents out there assigned to protect a certain subject, stand out like a sore thumb; tailored suits, rigid posture, scanning the perimeter every 5 seconds, while the people around us are dressed up in jeans and t-shirts and their eyes are glued on their cell phones."

The agents around her leaned forward clearly intrigued on what their commander is saying.

"I assume Marcus Kane told you that I was an agent in the Secret Service Investigative Division?" The four agents nodded. "We do undercover jobs to try and exploit money laundering business here in U.S. soil. We try to blend in and look like the people we're investigation to avoid suspicions."

"You're suggesting we go … undercover?" Agent Miller asked.

Lexa nodded, "If you want to put it that way, yes. I'd like for all of you to blend in, act like a regular civilian casually walking down a street. That means looking like a civilian." She saw shoulders stiffen and eyebrows furrowed together as they realized what their commanding agent is telling them. Lexa fought the urge to roll her eyes at their reactions. She knew these agents were trained to protect, she knew they were comfortable wearing these suits to work and took pride in the way they look in their "uniform", as they called it. But it was also the primary reason why Clarke Griffin can easily disappear even though the woman is only 10 feet in front of them. "If we're going to follow her around town, then we have to fit in where she goes. Never forget that she's an uncooperative subject, so it's up to us to adjust." She finished her coffee and stood up, gathering the papers in front of her and neatly placing them inside a folder. "Starting tomorrow, I don't want to see any suits, or ties, or skirt, or any formal clothing when you walk through those doors. We only wear the suits when Wanheda has to appear in a public function or during public events." Lexa continued as she started to make her way towards the door of the conference room, "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned around and looked at Agent Hosh, "Agent Hosh, have Agent Green help you with this one. Do a little search. I want a list of every club, bar, and restaurant Ms. Griffin frequently goes to. I want to know everything about those places; types of clients, business hours, the fastest route to get there, etc. Also, I want a list of names of her closest friends and the people she interact with regularly. I expect it on my desk before the day ends. Get to know your subject better and you just scored yourself the first point."

* * *

At exactly 11 o'clock, Lexa stepped out of the elevator on the floor above their headquarters. The hallway was similar except for the large double doors that were made out of oak. The agent rang the door bell outside Clarke Griffin's penthouse apartment and waited.

Two minutes and three door bells later, the door was ripped open by a blonde that was clad in only a red silk robe that was loosely tied and barely reached her knees. The top of the robe was open enough for Lexa to see a good amount of the blonde's cleavage and she knew the woman was naked underneath; if her bare legs and straining hard nipples are anything to go by. The wind around them carried a faint hint of lavender and jasmine and the agent couldn't help but gulped a lungful of the smell. _Jesus, does she really have to smell this good?_ Lexa carefully kept her gaze at eye level and her tone neutral as she addressed the almost naked woman standing in front of her.

"Ms. Griffin, I'm Commander Woods. I'm the new Commanding Agent assigned to lead your new security detail. I can come back later when you're ready. Just give us a call down at hea—"

Clarke waved a hand to stop the agent and interrupted her, "I don't have time later." She openly stared at the Agent in front of her. She's not going to lie; this one intrigued her and it baffled her because there was nothing extraordinary about her. _Other than the fact that she's extremely hot_. She wore the same suit like every other agent, but this one looked like the suit was tailored specifically for her. The jacket was opened and showed a crisp white linen shirt that fitted her like a glove. Clarke unconsciously licked her lips at thought of what's underneath it. The shirt was tucked inside a belted pair of black trousers that hugged the agent's legs perfectly. She never liked women in suits, well, that is, until now. The commander was insanely attractive and Clarke was intrigued about her. She wasn't sure if either the commander was a straight woman who just knows how to rock a suit, or that she's exactly what she appeared to be – a power lesbian who knows how utterly good she looks in a suit and knows how to rock it. Clarke made a silent vow in that moment to make it her goal to find out which.

"It's either now or next week. Your choice, Commander." Clarke said, enjoying her power over the situation.

"Now would be fine." Lexa answered smoothly, refusing to show the effect of hearing her title roll off the blonde's lips.

Clarke smiled and stepped aside, gesturing Lexa to come inside. Her smile only grew wider when Lexa slowly, but carefully, avoided brushing against her as she walked inside.

 _All business, I see._ Clarke smirked as she thought to herself.

The blonde crossed the living room to reach the kitchen area, Lexa followed behind. A kitchen island with tall stools separated the kitchen from the spacious living room. Leaning down, Clarke pulled out two cups from a shelf under the island. She was fully aware that the movement caused the robe to fall off a bit, offering a clear view of her breasts. "Do you have a first name, Commander Woods?" She asked as she poured coffee in the cups.

The agent kept her face expressionless as she saw Clarke leaned down and the robe shifted. Despite her best efforts, her eyes snapped a picture of the view in front of her and the image of the blonde's body and erect pink nipples was permanently tattooed in her memory. "Alexandria." Lexa managed to say without choking. The blonde was teasing her; that much was clear from the advances she was making. And Lexa thinks whatever the reason why the blonde was doing it, she was being successful in it. But the agent wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know just how much this was affecting her.

"Hmm, Alexandria." Clarke said in a husky voice. There was something in the way Clarke said her name that cause a slight flutter in her stomach. "That's a nice name. You can call me, Clarke."

Ignoring the blonde's comment, Lexa stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her trousers and faced the blonde. "Ms. Griffin, if we could now discuss and review your plans for this week, I can leave you to your own devices for the day."

Clarke snorted and shook her head, "We both know you're not leaving me alone anytime soon." Anger flashed across blue eyes and a scowl present on the artist's face.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Forgive me, Ms. Griffin. I know I can't exactly leave you alone but I can promise to make my presence, and that of my team, will be as unobtrusive and less intrusive as possible."

Usually, Clarke would responded with a snarky remark and yell at the agent to get the hell out and the agent would try and bully her with empty threats of reporting her to her father or at times they'd promise her privacy while tightening the leash around her neck. She had absolutely no reason to believe this woman; she heard that promise over and over for the past 15 years of her life. But somehow, this felt different. Clarke heard the sincerity in Lexa's voice and when she looked up and stared at the green eyes that were staring back at her, she almost gasped at the intensity of the gaze. The agent's eyes were soft, and open, and Clarke felt that if she could just reach in deeper, get to know this intriguing woman better, she would be able to decipher the whirlwind of emotions that were present in those green eyes. Clarke huffed in annoyance when she caught herself thinking about getting to know this woman. She can't, she wouldn't. Commanding Agent Alexandria Woods is nothing more but her private bodyguard. But hey, a little fun wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

Clarke picked up the cups and walked around the island until she was standing right next to the agent. She purposely reached forward and placed the cups on the counter, brushing her body against Lexa's.

Lexa didn't flinch at the contact; she kept her breathing in regular patterns, light and steady, as she felt the slight press of Clarke's breasts against her side. She mentally kicked herself for the spark of arousal she felt at the contact. Her eyes flickered up towards a corner of the ceiling where she guessed a small hidden camera was placed. _I fucking knew Clarke was aware of the cameras. She's doing this on purpose for my team to see._ Clarke smiled sweetly and leaned against the counter, not bothering to hide the fact that she was practically undressing the agent with her eyes. Lexa wasn't stupid, she can see that Clarke Griffin is a very attractive woman, and if it weren't for her job or her past, she would probably let her interest be known.

 _How could you even think about looking at another woman that way, Lexa? Was Costia that easy to forget? Was her love not enough?_ She heard a small nagging voice inside her head and she pushed it down and tried her best to ignore it.

Just then, she felt Clarke press even closer and she felt the heat radiating from the woman's body. She allowed the contact to linger for a moment and long enough for Clarke to know that she was aware and clearly unaffected by it. Since Costia's death, she hadn't been able to look at another woman for months, she couldn't. She felt she was cheating on the memory of her ex-fiancée. But then Anya had dragged her to go out and Lexa had gotten quite good at ignoring and turning down women who showed interest in her. She just couldn't be with anyone else, not after she lost half of her heart, at least not yet; maybe someday when the wounds have healed.

Clearing her throat, she slowly stepped away and reached inside her jacket, pulling out a tablet. "The schedule, Ms. Griffin?"

Clarke gaped at her, not quite believing that she has just been rejected, albeit subtly, but the commander had clearly turned down her advances. Rejection from women—and men—is a foreign concept to her. She had never been rejected by someone she's pursuing, as a matter of fact, it doesn't take much work until the woman or man she had her eyes on for the night was practically begging her to fuck them. But this woman, this alluring, mysterious, compelling, and intriguing woman, just gave Clarke Griffin her first taste of rejection.

"Right. Let's get this over with so you can disappear from my sight." the blonde responded, irritation was evident in her voice and she was clenching her jaw trying to keep her anger from spilling over. She grabbed her cup of coffee and moved to the living room.

Lexa trailed behind, noticing a large work space in the far corner of the loft directly facing the large floor to ceiling windows. Easels in different heights and forms were aligned by the wall; some with blank canvases on them, some with half-finished paintings, and some finished. Other works were neatly placed at one side, and on a bench, Lexa caught a glimpse of different drawings and sketches. From the quick glance, she can see why Clarke Griffin and her art are quickly becoming known in the industry. They were that good. Lexa took a seat across from Clarke, as the blonde gracefully settled down as well. She had her legs tucked underneath her and was leaning back; she almost looked peaceful like this, when the blonde wasn't so guarded and wasn't using her sexual prowess to lure in her prey. Clarke looked beautiful in unconscious moments like this, and with the sunlight pouring in from the large windows; her blonde hair seemed to glow like a golden halo around her. Before she gets caught, Lexa focused on the matter at hand and tucked away the majestic image of the blonde at the back of her mind.

"Tomorrow evening you have a gallery opening to attend, then by Tuesday, it's the opening of the new children's ward at Ark General Hospital in D.C. and you're the guest of honor." Lexa read from her tablet and looked up at Clarke for confirmation.

"That seems to be it."

Lexa nodded. "And what about your personal plans?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Clarke's face. She saw the blonde clenched her jaw again and her fists curled, she knew Clarke hated this, but she wouldn't apologize for doing her job. Lexa was going to make sure that Clarke's safety will not be in jeopardy simply because of her dislike for the whole situation.

"I don't have anything planned." Clarke said through gritted teeth.

Closing the tablet and stuffing it back inside her jacket, the commander smiled faintly at the blonde. "No dinner plans with someone? A drink with a friend? A night out? I need to know if you have planned anything so my team and I can be ready. If nothing has come up yet, you can give us a call down at the center and we'll—"

"I get it, Commander Woods. I know how this works." There was a bite in the blonde's tone.

"Yes, you do. But you're not fond of the routine."

"Would you?"

"That's not the point, Ms. Griffin" Lexa said as she stood up from her seat, buttoning up her jacket, "Please let us just do what we're here to do; to protect you. I promise we'll be as discreet as possible.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the agent, "Do you also expect me to inform you when I plan on getting fucked or when I plan to fuck someone?" she asked bluntly.

The agent merely shrugged. "No. That's none of my business. All I ask is that you inform me when you plan on going out and if you're going to spend the night elsewhere other than here, for example. What happens during the night is none of my concern as long as you're not in danger."

"And what if I don't know where I'll be spending the night?"

Lexa knew that Clarke was trying to push her buttons and waiting if she's going to back off.

"I'll improvise." Lexa answered smoothly and confidently.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Well, you're a lot more direct and blunt than the ones before you. Aren't you a tad bit concern I'll complain about this new approach of yours and they'll have you reassign to some arrogant foreign diplomat touring around Washington D.C.?" She studied Lexa with guarded respect. The new commander was starting to really pick at her curiosity. The woman was impossible to shock, not easily intimidated, and apparently immune to her sexual advances. It's a refreshing change from those egotistical men before her, but proved to be much more of a challenge for the blonde.

Lexa laughed softly, "I would but it's a good thing I don't work for the government anymore for them to stick me up with a babysitting assignment.

"Isn't this also a babysitting assignment, Commander?" Clarke challenged.

Lexa started to walk towards the door, refusing to be provoked further. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Griffin. Please don't hesitate to call me anytime if there is something you'd wish to discuss with me. Please let the command center know if you've decide to go out."

"Oh, yes, of course. Absolutely." Clarke winked at the agent and smiled; her tone suggestion that she would exactly do the opposite of what Lexa had asked her. She remained seated at the couch as Lexa left the room. She stared at the doors long after the agent was gone, thinking about what would it be like to see the body underneath the suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

 _She winces as the man delivers another punch at her gut and she had to bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent from screaming in pain. She will not show them weakness. Not until she knows she's safe._

" _Stop! Stop it, please!"_

 _She heard the blonde woman in front of her say; the voice was hoarse and raspy and sounded like it came from a different person and not from the woman she loves._

" _I'll tell you whatever you want just … please … let her go. Take me instead."_

 _A cold bitter laugh rang out and echoed across the warehouse. A brunette woman stepped in her line of view and gently caressed her face, "Oh, my dear. How sweet of you. But we both know I can't let her go."_

 _She tried to regulate her breathing as the woman continued to look at her; she knew she was trying to look for any hint of pain. Lexa wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "My, my, Agent. You're a tough one to crack. I'm starting to think torture isn't working." The woman stepped back and turned to look over her shoulder, smirking as she continued to speak, "Well, at least not on you."_

 _It was like a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped on her when she realized what the woman meant and for a moment she failed to mask her expression as her mind was plague with scenarios that made her want to throw up. That one fleeting moment, that one unguarded moment, was everything the woman needed and she knew she had the agent around her fingers. "Love is weakness, Lexa. Didn't anyone teach you that?" The brunette chuckled and the sound of it was enough to make a tingle run down Lexa's spine and make the hairs at the back of her neck stand._

" _Don't you dare touch her." She growled out. The panic and fear was quickly rising and she could feel her chest tightening at the thought of what this woman could do to her fiancée; her sweet, loving, innocent fiancée who got caught up in the middle of this god forsaken job. "I swear to God, if you lay a hand on her, I will end you."_

 _The smirk on the woman's face only grew as she stepped aside and nodded at one of the men holding the blonde in place, and before she could voice out another protest, blow after blow landed on the blonde woman's body and all she could hear was the sound of her own screams._

" _Costia!"_

* * *

Lexa abruptly sat up and was gasping for air as she was pulled out of the nightmare she just had. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and the sheets were tousled; clear evidence of her unpeaceful slumber. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just half past two in the morning; she only had two hours of sleep. Letting out a long sigh, she pulled the sheets off of her, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up and made her way to the bathroom. After splashing cold water of her face and wiping it dry with a towel, she stared at the reflection staring back at her on the mirror.

 _It's your fault. You killed her._

Closing her eyes, Lexa felt herself being sucked back in time; she could hear the screams, could smell the stale air and the faint smell of blood inside the warehouse, she could see punch after punch land on her lover's body, she could vividly see the events happen over and over again as if she were watching a movie clip on a loop. Her knuckles were turning white as her grip on the sink tightened, her breathing becoming uneven, and her heart was beating wildly. She could feel herself starting to crumble, and with one loud cry, her right hand curled into a fist and the sounds of shattering glass echoed inside the bathroom. Green eyes snapped opened as the smell of blood grew stronger and her stomach twisted when she saw red staining her broken mirror and her hand; she clenched her jaw as she flexed her hand open and stared at the damage she unconsciously inflicted on herself.

"Damn it." Lexa sighed.

She quickly got to work removing the shards of mirror that pierced her skin and cleaned up the cuts and wrapped her hand in gauze. She disposed of the bloody cloth and cottons she had used and exited the bathroom, going straight to the kitchen and grabbing her bottle of bourbon. Sitting down on a stool, she drank straight from the bottle trying to drown the bitter memories of the past.

As the night progressed and the hours ticked by, Lexa pondered on how far she had gotten in this job. Before she accepted the assignment, she had thought she wouldn't last a week fearing that her past would sink its claws and drags her down deeper into the abyss she has fallen in to when Costia died. But it shocked her to realize that despite Clarke Griffin's refusal to cooperate at times, she actually found herself enjoying this assignment. Before this job, the nightmares were consistent and happened every night. But the longer she focused on her job, the longer she kept herself busy, the nightmares began to fade. And although at times they sneak up on her, it wasn't as frequent as it used to.

Lexa looked out the window and watched as the sun began to rise and wondered not for the first time if this meant that she was finally moving on, that she was finally accepting the fact that Costia died because of her and her job. She wondered if this meant she was finally forgiving herself.

Or maybe, Lexa wondered, if it has something to do with a certain blonde with blue eyes that she can't seem to shake off her mind since she met her almost three weeks ago.

* * *

That afternoon, Clarke Griffin stood beside her window and looked down on the busy street below her as she watched Lexa get inside a car and drove off. Her eyes followed the car until it reached a corner and disappeared. For almost three weeks, she had only seen the brunette during their 11 o'clock meetings whenever Clarke discussed her plans and schedule. But other than that, she had no further interaction with the intriguing brunette. Since their first meeting, Clarke can't seem to shake off the thoughts consisting of the brunette agent and it pissed her off. Never in her life had she experienced this; wanting to know a person better. She usually just picks some random stranger from whatever bar or club she's in and enjoy the night, and when the morning comes, she had long forgotten about that person.

But this woman, Commander Alexandria Woods, spiked her interest more than anyone. Lexa's cool and aloof demeanor, impressive self-control, and stoic personality only make the blonde want to break the woman until she submits. Clarke Griffin is someone who enjoys her power and control over any situation.

Decision made, she walked away from the window and sat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, stranger." Clarke said with a smile as the person on the other end of the phone answered, "It's been a while. How're you? … Right, of course you are." She let out a soft chuckle as she listened, "Listen, I need a favor. A really huge one. I need a … Not that kind of favor! Jesus. Why am I even friends with you, you dumb ass." Her smile grew as she heard a bark of laughter from the other line, "I need a background check … Uh hmm, yes … Yup … I need you to do a background check for an Alexandria Woods … What? No, no. I don't want the regular info. I want to know everything about this woman. Like the deep stuff." Clarke nodded, "Yes. I know. I really owe you and I swear I'll … In your dreams!" Clarke laughed out loud and enjoyed the easy banter, "Hey, look, I really appreciate you doing this. And to show you just how much I do, I'll be your special guess at your bar tonight … Alright, I'll see you then. I can't wait to meet up with the gang, it's been a while since I last went out … Oh, and I'll definitely tell you all about my new private security … Bye!"

Clarke hung up and placed her phone back inside the pocket of her jeans. She contemplated calling the command center and letting them know she was going out but decided against it. After all, why would she change her routine now? For three weeks, Clarke had only been going back and forth from her art gallery and her apartment; preparing for her upcoming event. Hence, the reason why she hadn't been able to go out with her friends for quite some time.

 _Let's see how they work when I throw them off course._

Clarke smirked to herself as she slipped on her leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and keys and was out of the door.

* * *

She was just out the shower and finished cleaning the wound on her hand when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Agent Hosh calling her. Before leaving the command center, she had left specific instructions to call her whenever a situation arises. Clicking the accept button, she placed the phone up to her ear.

"Woods."

"Wanheda's on the move."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Negative. But we managed to get Agent Miller to follow in a car and so far we have visual on Wanheda. She's on foot and Agent Lawrence is shadowing her.

"Has she seen them?

"Negative"

Lexa hastily pulled on some jeans and a shirt and quickly got dressed. She was out of her apartment the moment she had her shoes on and was running down the staircase to the garage. "Good. The moment Wanheda reaches her destination, I want the address. I'll be there in 15 minutes. And Hosh?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"For the love of God, tell Miller and Lawrence not to lose her."

"Copy that, Commander. We just got the address of Wanheda's location. Texting you the information now.

Lexa hang up and got inside her car. She turned the engine on and floored the accelerator. _Please, God, don't let us fuck up._

Twenty minutes later she was parked across the street from a restaurant called _Octavia's_ and was watching the blonde talk and dine with a small dark haired woman. From what Lexa could see, they knew each other very well and they were comfortable around each other, like they're best friends. A moment later, a tall man with a hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in weeks, walked up to their table and joined them. She watched as Clarke stood up and kissed the man on the cheek as a greeting and in return the man hugged her. Lexa clenched her jaw at the action and instantly chastised herself when she began to wonder what it would feel like to have those lips touch her skin.

She clicked the radio frequency for the command center, "Green, what do we know about the man and woman Wanheda's with?" Lexa tried to keep her tone steady and not show her irritation as she asked through her earpiece. She could faintly hear the click of keys before she heard Agent Green's reply, "The woman is Octavia Blake, owner of the restaurant Octavia's. The man is her brother, Bellamy Blake. He's a neurosurgeon. Their father, Ryan Blake, is a dear friend of the president since college. The blake siblings and Wanheda were pretty much besties even before they uttered their first words."

Lexa rolled her eyes on the way Monty Green speaks. While the other agents act formal around her and speak to her formally, Monty Green seems to be the exact opposite. And Lexa finds it oddly amusing. Confident that Clarke was safe around these two people, and that Bellamy Blake is no more than just a friend, she moved her gaze to the small black ford parked a few paces in front of her. Agent Miller was inside the car and was keeping surveillance as well. Since Agent Lawrence was the one who followed Wanheda on foot, she was inside the restaurant with her and was keeping a watchful eye on their subject. When she looked back towards the restaurant, she saw the Blake siblings walking out of the restaurant and was hailing a cab but Clarke isn't with them. She was instantly on alert and switch radio frequencies.

"Miller, do you have eyes on Wanheda?"

"Negative, Commander."

She switched frequencies again.

"Lawrence, tell me you have a visual on Wanheda."

"Negative, Commander. She went to the restroom a few minutes ago.

"Get inside that restroom, right now!" Lexa ordered.

"On it." Came the quick reply. It seemed like hours before she heard Agent Lawrence speak up. "She's not in here, Commander."

Lexa cursed under her breath, _Goddamn it! How did we lose her so fast?_ "Check the entire restaurant. If you can't find her there, start looking at the surrounding areas." She switched frequencies again, "Miller, go with Lawrence. She's on foot, at least for now."

After getting confirmation that both agents heard her orders, she changed radio frequencies and contacted the command center. "Green, I want the address of every place Wanheda frequently visits in a ten mile radius around her apartment."

While she waited, Lexa processed the situation. Clarke Griffin had managed to evade and slip past them, which Lexa thought, wasn't at all surprising considering that she had done this before. What surprised Lexa was that the blonde seemed like she was unaware of them until she used the siblings as a diversion to get their eyes off of her just long enough for her to escape. The only thing that kept Lexa from freaking out that they lost her was that Clarke Griffin isn't that easy to identify as President Griffin's daughter but there was still a possibility that someone out there with a good eye could identify her.

"Commander, I got an address of a bar called the Dropship. It's owned by someone they call The Mechanic but her real name is Raven Reyes. She and Wanheda went to high school and college together and apparently dated for a while. Clarke goes to the bar almost every weekend. It's in Brooklyn, Wanheda probably is on a cab and is now currently on her way there." Agent Green said as he came back on the line.

"Right. Got it. Let Miller and Lawrence know and tell them to wait outside the bar."

"Copy that. Good luck, Commander." There was a click and the line went dead.

 _Right,_ Lexa said to herself as she started her car and drove off towards her destination.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

An hour later, Lexa arrived at the Dropship and parked her car. Thankfully the line of people waiting to get inside wasn't that long and after paying the entrance fee and having a rocket stamped on her wrist, she was allowed access inside the bar. Strobe lights were flashing all around the place and it was packed with people. The bar was divided into two levels and from where she was standing, Lexa could see that the middle of the lower level was apparently the dance floor and it was filled with bodies moving to the rhythm of whatever song the DJ was blasting through the large speakers. Two long bars were located on opposite sides of the lower level and despite having three bartenders each, the bars were also filled with people waiting to get a drink. Tables and stools and booths were scattered at random places and Lexa began sweeping the place. It appeared that the matter at hand was more challenging than she would have thought since every Thursday the bar holds a "lesbian party". Thinking that she might as well make good use of her time here while looking for her subject, she squeezed past the maze of bodies and made her way through the bar. She bought herself a bottle of beer and began to wander around the place. She started roaming around the lower floor and checking every corner. At one point when she turned a corner, she saw two women who were practically about to rip each other clothes at the middle of the hall, obviously not caring about the people around them. She quickly did a u-turn and headed for the stairs leading to the second level. The upper level was pretty similar to the one below but half of the second floor was enclosed by a see through glass and was divided into V.I.P rooms that overlooked the floor below. As soon as Lexa shifted her attention to the V.I.P rooms, she saw her. The room has a mini bar of its own a personal bartender attending the people inside the room, Clarke Griffin was currently leaning against the mini bar, facing the glass wall, and was looking straight at her. Octavia and Bellamy Blake were also inside together with a man that was wearing weird looking goggles on his head. Lexa saw a hint of a smirk appear on the blonde's face as their eyes met before she walked out of the room with which she assumed was Raven Reyes, the owner of the club. The agent found an empty table, placed her half-empty beer bottle, and leaned against it. She spoke through her ear piece and told her team about her location and that she has found Wanheda. She ordered them to retire for the night and that she would be the one to watch over Wanheda and to make sure she gets home safe. When she looked up, she saw Raven was walking towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Are you Alexandria?"

Lexa nodded.

"Where's the rest of your team and why …" Raven looked at her from head to toe. "Are you dressed like that?" Raven leaned forward on the table as she examined the brunette closely, "Shouldn't agents be like dressed up in suits or something like that?"

Lexa shrugged and took a swig of her beer, finished the contents in one gulp. "I'm not Secret Service. And I'm not just a regular agent who's assigned to protect Ms. Griffin."

Raven snorted at the title Lexa used as she addressed Clarke, "You're dressed so casually and yet you talk like a robot. Geez, what's up with you people?" The woman nodded at Lexa's empty beer bottle, "Let me get you a new one, you might be here for a while. I think our princess is a little bit … preoccupied at the moment." Raven chuckled as she pointed towards the bar.

Lexa looked at what Raven was pointing at. Clarke was seated at one of the stools on the bar and a woman was standing in between her legs. The two were pressed close against each other. The stranger was currently whispering something to the blonde while running her hand up and down the bare skin of Clarke's biceps. Clarke smirked as the woman began dropping kisses along her neck and she grips the woman's hips, pulling her closer, all the while keeping her gaze on the agent.

Lexa observed them, keeping an impassive expression on her face. The woman was clearly trying to persuade Clarke into doing something more than just a make-out session at a bar as she dropped a hand on Clarke's thigh and slowly moved up. She would've succeeded in her intentions to touch the blonde down there if Clarke didn't grab her hand and pushed it away. This time it was Clarke who leaned forward and whispered something to the stranger. Lexa saw the stranger shudder at whatever Clarke has told her.

"Here you go, Commander. Enjoy the show. You're clearly fascinated by it." She heard Raven say as the bar owner placed a new bottle of beer in front of her and winked, before walking away and going back to one of the V.I.P rooms.

The place was dark enough that no one could exactly recognize someone unless you know who exactly you're looking for. And it appeared that no one knew or even cared that the president's daughter was here. Everyone was engrossed in their own pleasures or whatever that they're doing. Lexa was here to make sure that Clarke's presence remains anonymous and that no one would recognize her and take photos or videos of her with her tongue deep down a stranger's mouth, although she wasn't quite sure just how she was going to do that. The agent couldn't exactly just walk up and extract the woman who now appeared to be riding Clarke's denim-clad thigh and force the blonde to come with her and bring her home. The whole situation is just going to cause mayhem and attract attention and that's exactly what she's trying to avoid. Lexa decided that maybe letting this happen will be the best thing to do. Nobody seemed to be interested in whatever the two women were doing.

Clarke was still looking at her even thought the woman was now riding her leg harder, her thrusts and motions becoming jerky and tense. One of the woman's hands was now under Clarke's shirt and was fondling with her breast. The blonde appeared to be entirely unaffected by it. Lexa was certain the woman was so close on having an orgasm right there.

The blond could feel the heat of the woman's crotch through the material of her jeans, and she heard her moans becoming louder as she pressed down harder and moved faster against her thigh. It wasn't her intention to let things go this far with the woman—what was her name again? Niylah was it?—but when she saw the agent leaning against a table and was still looking straight at her with that ever stoic face, she was a bit shocked. The agent's face may reveal nothing, but her eyes, those gorgeous green eyes, they tell everything. Clarke had wondered why Lexa and her team suddenly appeared at the second day dressed in casual clothes and only wore suits whenever she had a public appearance scheduled. And only now did she realize why. She hadn't been aware of anyone following her until she saw Agent Lawrence sitting on a table in the restaurant earlier this evening. She was dressed casually and was eating a bowl of salad and was casually flipping through a magazine. The only reason why she saw her was because Bellamy pointed at her and told them she was pretty and asked that if he had a shot on landing a date her.

She had seen Lexa in casual clothes. But seeing her dressed in jeans, a black cotton shirt, and boots, and in a bar, she was clearly one of the hottest and sexiest women in the room. And when she saw Lexa take a drink from her bottle, her eyes immediately focused on her lips and she wondered how good it must feel to have them kissing down her body. Seeing the agent in this kind of environment made her incredibly turned on and the fact the her attraction to the brunette was growing stronger pissed her off, because she knew that even though Lexa was here, looking like the hottest woman on the planet, the agent was only here to keep watch on her.

 _Then I'll give her something to watch._ Clarke said to herself. She kept her eyes on Lexa's as she brought both her hands to grab the woman's ass; squeezing it and helping her move against her thigh. She shifted and lifted her thigh higher, pressing it harder on the woman's damp center.

"That's it, baby." Clarke whispered seductively on the woman's ear. "You're so close to coming, aren't you?" She nipped at the woman's earlobe and heard her whimper. "I could practically feel you dripping inside your pants." Clarke started to move her own hips, helping the woman reach her high.

"Oh, fuck … yes…yes.." The woman panted as she buried her head against Clarke's neck. "I need … Oh fuck, aahh –" The stranger was clearly lost in the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh god, I'm so close …"

Lexa never averted her gaze as she continued to watch the sexual display in front of her. She kept her face passive and expressionless as she saw the woman's body shuddered and her head thrown back, clearly reaching her high and tumbling over the edge of pure pleasure. The scene was erotic; she had never seen anyone come undone like that in public and fully dressed. There was no doubt that she was turned on and wet from what she had just witnessed.

As the woman came down from her orgasm, Clarke slowly pushed her off and stood up. She grabbed her glass and pushed through the crowds, not bothering to look back at the woman and ignoring the hoots and hollers of those who witnessed her little show.

"Enjoyed the show, Commander?" She asked as she reached Lexa side and purposely leaned a little closer. Her voice was sultry and was full of confidence. The woman was practically pushing of sexual vibes.

Not a single thing in the agent's demeanor changed as she turned and face Clarke, "My car is outside. We can go whenever you're ready to leave and I'll escort you home." Lexa knew that this wouldn't be the only time she would witness something like this, but she didn't have to involve herself. Clarke Griffin's personal business was none of her concern. At least that was her mind was telling her. Her body, on the other hand … was completely saying a whole different thing.

"And what if I want to take a cab home or decided I want to bring my friends home?"

"If that's what you wish. But whatever you decided, I'll be right there." Lexa easily replied.

"I think I need a couple more drinks and some fun, don't you agree, Commander?" Clarke said .

Lexa simply shrugged, "Whatever pleases you, Ms. Griffin. I'm here to stay until you're ready for me to take you home."

"Oh, Commander," Clarke smirked as she stepped in closer towards Lexa, effectively invading the agent's personal space. She whispered seductively in her ear, "I'm definitely ready for you to take me home." The tone in the blonde's voice suggested that it wasn't as innocent as Lexa meant when she first said it.

"You can go back to you friends, Ms. Griffin." was all Lexa said, "I'll be right here."

Clarke stepped back and looked at her, trying to see any hint of her resolve crumbling but she couldn't find any. To any stranger, they looked like two people who were just enjoying a conversation and was possibly trying to get to know each other better; except that they weren't. Lexa may have told her that she was free to go back to her friends and have fun; but she knew that the moment Lexa saw her, her freedom for tonight has ended. She finished her drink and placed her glass down on the table.

"Whatever. I'm suddenly not feeling the party vibe anymore." Clarke said bitterly. She was still incredibly turned on and was beyond pissed that her advances were rejected a second time by the same person. "I'm going home."

The agent quickly followed her down the stairs and out the bar. She quickly lead Clarke to her car and then drove off towards Clarke's apartment, all the while trying not to think about the woman shuddering in pleasure against Clarke Griffin and imaging it was her instead of that stranger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

Clarke stumbled in her apartment and flicked on a switch. Lights flooded the place and she had to blink a couple of times before her eyes adjusted. Kicking off her heels she turned around and observed the woman standing at her door. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" She watched as the woman slowly took off her jacket and held it with her right hand. As she followed the movement, she caught sight of the gauze that has spots of blood wrapped around her hand. Slowly, Clarke moved closer to the woman and reached out, "What happened to your hand?" Her voice was so soft, delicate, and Lexa felt herself relaxing just hearing it. Green eyes snapped down when she felt soft hands gently grab her injured hand and turned it over, examining it. "Your bandage needs to be changed. Come inside and I'll help you." Clarke offered a smile as she looked up at the agent.

Lexa was slightly caught off guard by the change in demeanor of the blonde. Not long ago, Clarke was ready to rip her head off for finding her and dragging her back home. During the car ride, Clarke spent the whole hour sulking and huffing and voicing out her irritation. But besides the messy blonde hair, the slight smudged of make-up and the smell of alcohol, the woman standing in front of her and holding her hand was nothing like the woman she had found in the bar. That woman had been wild, sexual, and untamable. Clarke Griffin is a predator, and a good one. She was beautiful and irresistible. Lexa had felt that pull towards the blonde and it was taking every fiber of self-control to resist it. But this woman, she was more open, more vulnerable, and less guarded. And Lexa thinks that this is far more dangerous than the Clarke Griffin she saw in the bar; because this Clarke Griffin is the real Clarke Griffin. The Clarke Griffin standing in front of her is not the façade the blonde woman uses every time she goes out in public. This Clarke Griffin is only seen by a few people and Lexa's stomach flipped and her heart was beating wildly when she finally got the chance to see a part of the real her.

"I … We have a first aid kit down at the command center. I can take care of it."

Clarke gave a soft tug on the hand she was holding, effectively pulling the agent inside her apartment. "Nope. You took care of me tonight; you made sure I was safe and that I got home. At least let me take care of you." The blonde smiled and walked further inside the apartment. It was clear the blonde wouldn't take no for an answer and so the agent followed her. Once seated on the couch, the blonde got to work unwrapping the gauze. She cringed once she saw the cuts on the agent's hand.

"Jesus, did you have a fight with a mirror?"

"Something like that." Lexa mumble as she bit the inside of her cheeks when Clarke wiped the cuts clean and she felt a sting.

"Sorry. Almost done." Clarke's actions were executed with precession like she was used in doing this.

"You're good at this."

Clarke shrugged as she started wrapping Lexa's hand in a new strip of gauze. "My mom's a surgeon and she made sure I had knowledge in first aid. But I'm guessing you already knew that, didn't you?" Clarke leaned back once she was done and propped her feet up the coffee table.

"It's not like that. It's protocol to kno—" Lexa began to explain but she was cut off when she heard the blonde chuckle beside her. "Geez. You're so uptight, Commander. I was only joking." Lexa can't help but roll her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. If it weren't for her job, she would've tried and be friends with Clarke Griffin. Maybe even pursue something more.

"You should do that more."

"Do what?"

"Smile." Clarke said simply. "I like you more when you're like this. You're so serious whenever I see you. It's like you're incapable of feeling anything. But this version of you, the one that isn't so guarded , the one that's more relaxed. I like this better."

The words that came out of the blonde's mouth surprised the agent. They were her exact thoughts just a few moments ago when they were standing outside Clarke's door. It was like something clicked inside her and Lexa could feel herself beginning to panic. She can't do this. She can't be friends with her subject. She can't have anything other than a professional relationship with her subject.

Without another word, Lexa abruptly stood up causing the blonde to flinch in surprise because of the sudden action. "I need to go." Lexa said. She didn't wait for an answer and began walking towards the door.

"Agent Woods, wait …" She can hear Clarke behind her but she kept walking. Just as she was about to open the door, a hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. It caused her to lose her balance and she stumble backwards, her back hitting the door with a soft thud. Clarke took the chance and stepped forward, effectively stepping inside Lexa's personal space and trapping the agent. Clarke's hands were suddenly on Lexa's waist and the agent was momentarily stunned. She could feel Clarke's body heat and smell the faint hint of lavender and jasmine. The smell of Clarke Griffin was intoxicating and Lexa was drunk in it. Lexa hadn't been this close to another woman since Costia and her body was suddenly buzzing with pent up desires.

"What are you so afraid of, Commander?" Clarke asked as she leaned in close. Her voice was bare of any of the sexual innuendo the blonde usually has whenever she tries to flirt with the agent and Lexa thinks that this is far more dangerous than when Clarke is seducing her using her sexual prowess. Their lips were only millimeters apart and their eyes kept dropping down to gaze at each other lips.

 _So so so close. Oh, God._

"Every day you come to work and you make sure that I'm protected and that I survive another day in this crazy circus called my life. You're basically her to make sure I survive if ever someone attacks me. But don't you think, that maybe, life should be about more than just surviving? Don't you think we deserve better than that?"

Blue met green and both women could feel the surge of electricity that passed between them. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw Clarke lean in closer and was slowly closing the distance between them. Clarke was unsure on whether her growing feelings for the agent were reciprocated. She was about to pull away and blame the alcohol for her actions when she heard the agent whisper, "Maybe we do."

And that was all the blonde needed. Clarke closed the distance and connected her lips with the agent. Lexa gasped in surprised when she felt the softness of her lips and gods help her, she could kiss her forever. Both women couldn't contain the moan that escaped their lips when Clarke pushed in closer, pressing her body against Lexa. Lexa kissed Clarke back, she couldn't help it. For a moment she forgot who she was, she forgot where she was, she forgot her assignment. For a moment she forgot she was a Commanding Agent and that Clarke Griffin is just an assignment. In that moment, all she was aware of was the loud pounding of her heart, the warm feeling enveloping her, the soft lips that were kissing her, and the throbbing of her center that was driving her insane.

When the need for air became too much to ignore, they slowly pulled apart. Lexa had her eyes closed. She was afraid that when she opens them, a wave of guilt would crush her for letting her feelings take control of her.

"Lexa … Look at me. Hey."

She felt Clarke cup her face and slowly, she opened her eyes.

 _Blue. Blue. Blue._

Lexa got lost in the blueness of her eyes and it anchored her.

"I … Clarke. We can't do this." Lexa whispered. She was breathing hard and she could still taste Clarke's lips.

"Would it really be that bad? Clarke said.

Despite her heart screaming at her, she pulled away from the blonde and stepped away. She opened the door and stepped outside. When she turned around to face Clarke, she almost gave in when she saw the hurt on the blonde's face. But she can't do this. She can't be involved with her subject. "I have a job to do. And I can't do my job if I let my feelings cloud my judgment. Feelings make you weak, Clarke. And in this job, I can't afford to be weak. Have a good night, Ms. Griffin. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven for the briefing." Lexa turned and headed for the elevators.

"Lexa, wait!"

Lexa stopped but didn't turn around.

"Are we going to pretend this never happened? Because I ca—"

"I have no idea what you're saying, Ms. Griffin." Lexa said, her back still facing Clarke. "All that happened tonight was that I found you in a bar and brought you home. Good night, Ms. Griffin." The elevator doors opened and Lexa stepped inside, disappearing as the metal doors closed shut.

Clarke wondered not for the first time on how many times does she have to watch the brunette walk away from her before she gets used to the disappointment that was gnawing at her from inside out.

Two weeks passed by very quickly and before Lexa knew it, it had already been more than a month since she first started working as the Commanding Agent in Clarke Griffin's private security detail. Since Clarke's escape two weeks ago, Lexa made sure that she had a watchful eye on her subject. She still kept her word that she'll be unobtrusive as possible, and she is. The agent had let the blonde do whatever she pleases as long as she cooperates with them and informs them of her plans, although there had been an incident when they flew to Washington D.C. for the president's birthday a few days ago. Clarke's excuse was that she became bored of the uptight and formal party and that's why she snuck out and went to a bar. Of course, it was Lexa who found her again. Over the last month, even though Lexa wouldn't admit it, they somehow formed a connection between them.

* * *

"Do you really have to be so punctual?" Clarke commented as she opened the door and stepped aside to let Lexa in. The blonde nodded at the direction of the living room as she made her way to her bedroom, "Get comfortable. I just need to put some jewelry on and we can be on our way." Lexa nodded and sat down on the couch as she waited for Clarke to finish getting ready. Tonight was the opening of Clarke's new art gallery in Soho, which means that Lexa and her team were back to being dressed up in suits. At least for the night.

"How do I look?" She looked up as she heard the question and felt herself stop breathing at the sight that greeted her. Clarke was standing in front of her dressed in a midnight blue evening dress. The dress fitted her like a glove and Lexa's eyes roamed freely taking in the curves of the woman's body. The straps were thin and the scoop on the front revealed just enough cleavage. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with a few curls framing her face, leaving her shoulders and neck bare. Lexa fought the urge to lick her lips at the sight and instead lifted her eyes to meet blue ones staring back at her.

"You're gorgeous." Lexa whispered. The words were out before her mind could process them and mentally kicked herself for letting her desires take a hold of her. But Clarke heard it nonetheless and blushed. A shy smile appeared on the blonde face as she sat down beside the agent, "Thanks." Lexa shifted and turned slightly and looked at the blonde. She was aware of her own heart pounding wildly inside her chest and alarm bells inside her head were ringing. The last time they were this close, Clarke had kissed her. And she kissed her back.

 _God help me. She's the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on since Costia._

Lexa seemed to be in a dazed and was snapped out of it when she felt soft hands take her right hand and examined it, "How's your hand?" Lexa only stared as Clarke turned her hand and examined it. "Does it still hurt?" Lexa could hear the rush of blood in her ears and her heart was still beating wildly. Clarke was so close Suddenly; Lexa stood up and smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her blazer. "We should go. You wouldn't want to be late on your own opening. I'll be in the car waiting, Ms. Griffin." With that, Lexa turned around and walked out the door.

Clarke stared at Lexa as she retreated and was left sitting down at her couch. She wasn't trying to seduce the agent; she wasn't even being sassy or sarcastic. She was just genuinely worried about the agent when she saw her hand two weeks ago. Shaking her head, she stood up and gathered her things before following the agent out the door.

* * *

When the car door opened, Lexa briefly looked up to see Clarke entering the vehicle and then resumed reading the guest list for the event and scanning the photos of all the attendees. The list was filled with well known artist both in America and internationally and although the event was invite-only and invitations are needed to get in, this type of event is the most dangerous thing for her subject – A public event that has been televised and promoted all over the media. For all Lexa knew, there may be someone waiting for the president's daughter outside the venue, or a sniper waiting on one of the rooftops. Lexa and her team had planned that she and Agent Lawrence will be the eyes inside. Agent Green will be in the marked van keeping an eye on the security cameras; while Agent Miller and Agent Hosh are just outside, keeping a watchful eye.

"Ms. Griffin." Lexa greeted.

"Agent Woods." Clarke said in return. After what happened two weeks ago, Clarke would've thought that maybe, her and the agent could form a friendship; find some common ground between them. After the kiss, Clarke was sure that the stubborn agent felt the same. And when Lexa kissed her back, Clarke had thought that maybe this meant that the agent was finally opening up to her, to finally let her in and give her the chance to get to know her. Even though Clarke wouldn't admit it to anyone, that rejection hurt more than the previous rejections she had experienced from the brunette. To try and lightened the mood, she flashed her infamous smirk and asked, "Will you be my date for the night? Since you know, our clothes match. And may I say, that suit looks good on you."

Lexa looked down at her attire; her tailored grey suit and midnight blue linen shirt matched perfectly with Clarke's attire. It wasn't planned; Lexa had no clue on what Clarke was wearing for the event. When Lexa looked up, her face was blank and her expression gave nothing away. "I was planning on following you inside after a few minutes you. It wouldn't be the best idea for me to be identified that easily. We prefer that none of us be recognized in case someone from the crowd is planning to do something drastic."

Clarke let out a bitter laugh as she can feel herself getting pissed at the coldness the agent was showing her, "You mean for you not to be recognized the next time you follow me inside a bar?"

"For the next time you might like as much privacy as I can give you," Lexa easily countered.

Clark stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Clarke knew that Lexa's words were sincere. The agent's approach on her was something new. The previous agents always had an iron-clad grip on her and used strong-armed tactics. No one has ever dare try the "I'm just here to look after you and make sure you're safe." routine before. No matter how stoic or expressionless Lexa's façade is, her actions always give away her true emotions. "You'd like me to think that you care about me?"

Lexa shrugged and piled the photos she was looking at inside an envelope. "The happier you are, the happier I'm going to be.

Clarke laughed, "Well, at least you're honest."

"That's the only card I have to play with." Lexa said seriously.

Clarke's eyebrow rose at the statement, "Is that so?"

Lexa nodded.

"Then tell me, Lexa," Clarke voice became serious and Lexa suddenly wished she hadn't been so blunt, "What are you so afraid of?" The blonde voiced out the same question she asked two weeks ago. "You told me having feelings makes someone weak, but you're weak from hiding from them. You have a past; hell, we all do. I don't know what happened to you that made you so closed off and made you think having feelings make you weak." Clarke tentatively reached out her hand and when Lexa didn't move her hand away, Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa's and held it. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven't dreamed about me."

Lexa moved her gaze and met Clarke's eyes.

 _Blue. Blue. Blue._

"You can still do your job and get what you desire, Lexa. It can happen. If you'll just let me in."

Lexa blinked once, and focused on a spot beside Clarke's head. "I did that. Once." Lexa said without thinking. She tried to stop at that, but the words just kept tumbling out her lips. "But it didn't end well. And I swore never to let myself be sidetracked again and mix my professional life with my private life. Just let me do my job, Ms. Griffin. As much as possible, I'll try to stay out of your way. There will be times when it's impossible, and I apologize in advance if ever that moment comes."

Clarke sighed. "But you wouldn't bend the rules? Even if the thing you desire the most is almost in your reach and all you have to do is grab it and it can be finally yours?"

"No." Lexa answered, her voice was flat and void of any emotion. But deep inside, her heart was screaming at her on how stupid she is. She slightly shifted her head to the side as her earpiece came to life, informing them that they have arrived at their destination. When she looked up, she saw the surprise in Clarke's eyes before her expression changed into one of dismissal.

"We're here." Lexa informed her. "Agent Hosh and Agent Miller will do a sweep and after they have cleared the area, Agent Lawrence will escort you in."

"I know the drill." Clarke snapped. She was pissed. She was pissed at the agent's implacable demeanor. Maybe the artist was wrong all along, maybe she had been reading the signs wrong and it was only her who felt this way. Maybe Lexa really felt nothing for her. But good god, the way Lexa had kissed her.

"Enjoy the opening and good luck." Lexa said quietly and smiled at her as she slid out from the car. She ignored the agent and closed the car door.

* * *

"So, where's your new guard dog?" Luna Handcroft asked as she appeared next to Clarke, sipping her glass of champagne. Clarke surveyed the room and couldn't help but smile at the scene that was in front of her; she was finally making herself known and was starting to build a name for herself. Although it's her own gallery and opening, Clarke had invited a few artists to showcase their own work of art and give them the exposure that every artist needed. In fact, she had only a total of 15 pieces in display amongst the 100 pieces of art work scattered around the place. Artists and collectors were walking around the place, moving from painting to painting and observing the fine details of it.

"Hmm," Clarke hummed as she took a sip from her glass as well and nodded at the direction of the entrance. "Directly across from us. She just came in." The agent was casually moving around and was looking at their direction from time to time. She was good at blending in. If it weren't for their current situation, Clarke would've thought she's just one of the wealthy collectors that had been invited. Lexa's eyes never stayed on her for more than a two seconds but Clarke knew that she was the only thing that the agent was looking at. She also knew that the agent only sees her as an assignment, an object to be moved around like a chess piece on a game board. Clarke may be the queen but she was strip of all her power and she was being ruled over by the pawns assigned to protect her.

"Oh," Luna murmured, looking at the direction of where Clarke is looking at. She took in the lean posture and tantalizing features of the agent in one swift appraising gaze. "Raven was right. She is hot."

Clarke was irritated as the sudden surged of possessiveness towards the agent when she heard the suggestive tone in her friend's voice. "Yeah. If she wasn't being paid to watch you." Clarke snapped at her friend.

"Well, I'd surely pay for that." Luna chuckled as Clarke threw a dirty look in her direction. "What? I'm not blind, I can appreciate someone who's attractive."

"Don't you have Olivia to keep your bed warm or is she not good enough?"

"Oh, Olivia is more than enough and she is very very good in bed. But we're not really official and we've always talked about trying to have a threeso—"

"Luna, enough!" Clarke said hurriedly, stopping whatever words her friend was about to utter. "I don't need details about your sex life." Her friend chuckled as she placed her empty glass on a tray that a passing waiter was carrying. "You need to mingle to sell your art. And I gotta mingle to sell your art as well." Clarke just shook her head as she watched her friend walked away. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she instantly plastered her business smile when she saw it was the director of the Art Museum in NYU. "Mr. McCord, I'm so glad you could make it." From there, Clarke moved from buyers to buyers, managing to encourage them to pull out their checks to buy a piece or two. All throughout, she had wondered how long it will be before she managed to bump into the agent.

* * *

"It's a shame you can't really appreciate the art." Lexa had been looking at a painting of a massive lake with a cabin house and a beautiful forest in the background when she felt someone stand next to her. She cocked her head to the side and observed the woman standing beside her, "Not that watching Clarke is not fun and enjoyable. I'm Luna Handcroft, Clarke's friend and … business partner, I guess?"

Lexa shook the hand Luna extended and gave the woman a tight lipped smile. "Hello, Ms. Handcroft." She knew very well who the woman is. "And I managed to take a look or two at some of the works if that was what you were asking." Lexa said politely.

"See anything you like?" Luna asked; her voice on the edge of flirting. She doesn't see the point of playing coy and to skirt around. Luna shifted a hand and it made contact with Lexa's thigh. It could easily be scratched as someone bumping into them but Lexa knew better. She knows when a woman is hitting on her. And this one is no different.

As usual, Lexa allowed the contact to last a bit longer for the woman to know she was well aware of it. She could feel the body heat radiating from Luna and if she shifts her eyes just a few centimeters down, she would see a good amount of cleavage revealed by the deep swoop of the neckline of the woman's dress. Instead, she took a step back and when she focused her gaze somewhere beside the woman's face, she saw Clarke Griffin talking to a man but her blue eyes were glued to her and the woman in front of her. She could see the blonde clench her jaw and the hold on her glass tightened a bit then returned to whatever conversation she was having with the man.

"Yes, actually, I have." Lexa said as she finally made eye contact with Luna and gave a small smile and Luna's smile grew even bigger at her answer. However, Lexa's smile turned into a smirk when she watched the smile drop from the woman face when she said, "The collection of charcoal drawings at Exhibit C."

Luna observed her with surprise and interest. It wasn't often that people pay attention on the small sketches on displayed in the midst of all the large oil paintings and canvases that were on display as well. "The sketch of the naked woman on her bed?"

Lexa nodded, "Yes. That and the two others"

"The sketch of a woman who was painting a landscape and the sketch of a pair of eyes?"

Lexa nodded again, "They're hers aren't they? Clarke drew them."

"I …" Luna was momentarily stunned. "Yes. Clarke Griffin is the artist. The naked woman in the sketch was actually her, she copied it form a photograph. Actually, come to think of it, the person in the two drawing is her. Except for the sketch of the eyes; they're different."

"I saw a few of her sketches. It has the same strokes, shadings, and the use of light and shadows. I assume they're for sale?"

"You're buying?" Luna asked. The agent wasn't only observant, and extremely attractive, she also knows a thing or two about art. And if Luna wasn't bothered hot before, she surely is now. "I mean, yes. Yes, of course. They're for sale." Luna offered Lexa a charming smile.

"And the buyer wishes to be anonymous." Lexa stated. She shifted a bit to keep Clarke in her line of sight. Her movement caused her arm to brush against Luna's chest and she heard the woman take a deep breath.

 _Jesus fucking Christ. This woman is practically ignoring my advances and she isn't even flirting back and yet here I am; aroused and extremely turned on. GODDAMN IT!_ Luna screamed at herself as she felt her nipples hardened when Lexa accidentally brushed against her chest. "Of course." She had managed to croak out, "Do we need to discuss the price?"

"That wouldn't be necessary."

"Right. Then if you would just follow me, we could discuss some details and the method of payment and delivery." Luna then turned around and walked towards the direction of Exhibit C with Lexa following close behind. She bowed her head down as she whispered in her piece and ordered Agent Lawrence to take over her watch while she was gone to fetch her recent purchase of sketches.

In the corner of her eye, Lexa could see a flash of blonde hair. Cocking her head to the side, she saw Clarke following them. She can see the irritation on the blonde's face and Lexa briefly wondered what could've caused it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry this update took so long. I had a busy week and I was out of town from friday to sunday for my birthday. ANYWAY. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **C** **HAPTER V**

Ever since her father started his political career, Clarke Griffin was present in every single public event he was invited to. She was used to the flash of cameras She was used to the rapid and non-stop questions coming from every direction. She was used to the men and women that had been assigned to follow her around 24/7 of every day. She was used to the routine. She was used to being deduced only as "the president's daughter".

She was used to all of these; and she's tired of the it.

Tired of the cameras. Tired of the press. Tired of her security detail. Tired of the routines. Tired of having people to only see her as the president's daughter.

All she wanted was privacy; no cameras, no press, no security detail. All she wanted was to be free; no routines to follow. All she wanted was to break free from the Griffin family name, and make a name for herself; to be known not because of her father, but because of who she is.

Clarke Griffin just wanted to be someone who can freely be whoever and whatever she wishes to be without any restraints. Clarke can appear in those public events and breeze through them like a pro. She did them because that's what is expected of her, and that she cared about her father's image. But each appearance took a toll on her and it irked her in so many ways; that's why when her father became president, she stayed behind in New York. Her father had insisted that if she isn't going to stay at the white house with them, she should stay at their house. But Clarke had refused and told them that it was time for her to find her own place.

It was irritating enough to live with her father who seems to have a horde of reporters following him around; just imagine what it's like, now that her father is seated at the Oval Office.

For quite a long time, Clarke Griffin has been trying to meet every mediocre expectations that has been placed on her: no matter how stupid and unreasonable they are.

And for some strange reason, as she painfully watched Luna's unyielding efforts in flirting with Lexa, she thought that maybe, the reason why she was letting all of this to happen is that she was scared. She's scared of what the others would think, what the others would say. She's scared that what if, what if they were right? That she can be nothing more than the president's precious daughter? But all those fears seem to be chased away by a certain brunette and made her realize that maybe, all she needed was a little bit of courage and motivation to break through the mediocre expectations they had been set for her and just be her own self. That maybe, to get the things (or person) she desires, all she needed to do was to have hope and fight for it.

 _Clarke_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _used to the flash of cameras She was used to the rapid and non-stop questions coming from every direction. She was used to the men and women that had been assigned to follow her around 24/7 of every day. She was used to the routine. She was used to being deduced only as "the president's daughter"._

 _She was used to all of these; and she was tired of them._

 _She was tired of them because these people absolutely had no right to invade her privacy. They have no right to make her business their business. They have no right to poke around and squeeze out whatever information they can about her._

 _She was tired of it all._

Until Lexa.

* * *

The event tonight was a huge success. She had sold all her work. And a part of her was extremely grateful for Lexa and her team for keeping their word that the press would be kept out of the place and only invited journalists and certain members of the press were allowed inside. All through the night, Clarke was vaguely aware of the agent's presence until she caught sight of her with Luna. The blonde suddenly wanted to throw the piece of sculpture that was in front of her at their direction and tell Luna to back off. She was about to do that (maybe) when the two began to walk further down the venue. She followed then but was stopped by a woman who wanted to talk to her. When she looked back up, Lexa and Luna were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lexa?" She asked when she saw that it was only Agent Lawrence who was in sight.

"I believe she went with Ms. Handcroft to di—"

"Do you need anything, Ms. Griffin?

Clarke whirled around and found Lexa standing beside her. How in God's name did she not notice her? "I...I was just looking for you to inform you that I'm done for the night. Luna can handle and take care of the closing."

Lexa nodded and whispered orders on her earpiece.

"The car is waiting for us outside"

"Thank you, Lexa."

Clarke gave a small smile and let the agent escort her out.

Lexa sat beside Clarke as they were headed home. Both women were silent, but the silence between them wasn't heavy or awkward. Clarke was humming along to whatever song that was playing on the radio and was tapping her fingers on the leather seat. When the car rolled to a stop in front of the apartment building, Clarke spoke up.

"Follow me upstairs, Agent Woods. I wish to discuss something with you."

Lexa almost tripped on her way out of the car when she heard Clarke. She quickly masked her surprise at the request, "All right." Out of habit, Lexa looked from left to right, inspecting the area. She then reached out her hand for Clarke to take as she was about to exit the car. The agent wasn't even aware of her actions until she felt soft, delicate hands grip her own.

"Thanks." Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded her head in acknowledgement and was about to pull her hand free but stopped when Clarke's grip became a little tighter. She looked up and saw the blonde smirking at her. Rolling her eyes, Lexa lead Clarke inside the building, their hands still clasped together and went in to the elevator, followed by Agent Hosh and Agent Green who took the second elevator to the command centre. As the doors opened, Lexa stepped off first and her eyes were immediately drawn to Clarke's front door that was ajar and two boxes were placed outside. She stopped dead on her feet, causing Clarke to slam into her.

"Oommff. Lexa, what the he—"

Lexa's eyes went wide when she heard something beep and a clicking sound and before the agent could push Clarke back into the elevator, one of the boxes exploded and red smoke was coming out of it.

"Fuck! GET BACK INSIDE THE ELEVATOR!" Lexa yelled as she drew her gun out just in time before she saw someone running towards them with a gun pointed at Clarke. She quickly fired two shots and the assailant dropped to the floor. She then turned around and grabbed Clarke, forcefully pushing her back inside the elevator.

"Whatever happens, just stay behind me. Do you understand?" Lexa said as she kept pushing the button for the lobby.

Clarke's eyes were wide and was beaming with tears as she urgently nodded her head.

"Commander!" Her earpiece cracked to life and she heard Lincoln on the other end. "What happened? We heard an explosion and some gunshots."

"We've been compromised. We have to evacuate Wanheda to the safe house. I need the car ready right now."

"Lexa … You're bleeding. Oh my god."

Lexa held up a hand to silence Clarke as she continued to speak to her second in command. "Call Marcus and tell him we need another team to be sent to the safe house when we get there and ask him not to inform the White House, at least not yet. And clear the building and gather all the tenants for questioning."

The elevator doors opened and Agent Miller and Agent Lawrence were already waiting for them. Lexa lead the way in front of Clarke and the two other agents were behind her. They quickly moved through the lobby and just as Lexa took a step outside, a bullet almost hit her foot.

"Cover Wanheda! Move! Move! Move!" Lexa yelled as she placed herself in front of the blonde. The three agents formed a barrier around their subject and were rushing towards the car as guns were firing at them.

"It's coming from the rooftop right in front of us!" Agent Miller yelled.

Lexa quickly aimed her gun at the direction and fired. "I can't see a goddamn thing! Get inside the car, Clarke!" Lexa ripped the car door open and pushed the blonde inside. "Lawrence! Miller! Get her to the safe house, and god forbid, don't stop for anyone."

The two agents quickly nodded and got inside the car with Agent Lawrence behind the wheel. "Let us know when you arrived and have secured Wanheda. I'll follow as soon as I can."

Lexa was about to close the door when Clarke pushed it open and gripped her wrist. "Lexa, what the hell!? Come inside the car! You're bleeding! Let your team find the shooter."

Lexa made the wrong move when she looked straight in those blue eyes that were swimming in unshed tears. _Blue. Blue. Blue._ They were a mix of fear and worry. The last time she saw those emotions in someone else's eyes, they ended up dead. She can't let the same thing happen to Clarke. She can't lose someone so important to her. Not again. Not when her job was to protect the person she's starting to develop these intense feelings for. The agent shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that clouded her mind and pulled her hand away. "Clarke, please. Just go. I'll meet you at the safe house. I need you to be somewhere safe. Please." Lexa's voice was soft and filled with all the emotions she couldn't voice out.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Tears were now freely falling from the blonde's eyes and she didn't even care that it was leaving marks and messing up her make-up. All she cared about was Lexa; her Lexa who she was slowly having feelings for, her Lexa who was bleeding from a gunshot wound on her bicep.

Despite her inner turmoil and the consistent shot of bullets being fired at their direction, Lexa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead. "I'll meet you at the safe house. I promise." Lexa whispered softly.

The agent then stepped back and shut the car door close despite the blonde's protest. "Go! Drive!" Lexa ordered as she fired another round at the direction of the shooter. A bullet zip past her, missing her head just a few inches to the left. "Fucking Christ." The agent quickly went inside the building and in to the staircase, taking them two at a time until she reached the 8th floor. Bursting inside the command centre, she saw Agent Hosh shouting at the phone he was holding and Agent Green was frantically typing away.

"Green! I need eyes on the rooftop of the building in front of us. And I need it now."

"Commander!" Lincoln was instantly on her side, "You got shot!"

"I don't care about me." Lexa growled out, "I care about Clarke and I want to put a bullet through the fucker's head who was shooting at us. Green, I need that feed right now!"

"On it, Commander."

With a few clicks, a monitor came to life and the three agents had visual on the shooter. The shooter's face was covered but from the build of the body, they could tell it was a woman. "Damn it, she's packing up her rifle! She'll be gone in less than 3 minutes! Let's go!"

The three of them were on their feet in an instant, running as fast as they can in the hopes of catching the person who dared to kill the woman they swore to protect.

* * *

The safe house turned out to be a massive suite in one of the most exclusive hotels in New York. As soon as they set foot inside, Clarke whirled around and fired endless questions to the two agents who were with her.

"What the hell is going on? What just happened? Who tried to kill me? Where is Commander Woods? Is she okay? Someone answer me!"

"Ma'am," Agent Lawrence said in a casual tone, "There's no need to panic now. You're perfectly safe here. And as for the Commander, she's on her way together with Hosh and Green."

The blonde spent the next 20 minutes pacing in silence in the living room. Her heart was beating wildly crazy inside her chest and she can't shake off the sickening feeling in her gut that something had happened to the agent.

 _Clarke_ _w_ _a_ _s_ _used to the flash of cameras. She was used to the rapid and non-stop questions coming from every direction. She was used to the men and women that had been assigned to follow her around 24/7 of every day. She was used to the routine. She was used to being deduced only as "the president's daughter"._

 _She was used to all of these._

But she had never experience something like this. Never had she been in a situation where she had thought she'd be worried sick about someone that isn't family. Clarke had never taken the potential threat in her life seriously since her father became president simply because there was never a reason for her to believe it.

Until now.

Her head snapped open when she heard the door click open and Lexa stepped inside. The blonde didn't even care that there people around them and threw herself right at the agent, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her as close as she can. "Thank God, you're okay." Clarke choked out.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed out, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The agent slightly pulled back and examined the blonde, looking for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Clarke insisted, "It's you that I should be asking that." Blue eyes shifted and focused on the white bandage that has been hazardously wrapped around her bicep.

"It's just grazed me, that's all."

"I was so scared." The confession made Lexa's hear clench. Clarke looked so fragile, so vulnerable. She brought her good arm up and pulled Clarke closer, hugging her once more; the sweet smell of jasmine enveloping her sense of smell. "I'm here now. I promised, didn't I?" The agent softly whispered against the blonde's ear.

Lost in the warmth and the feeling of being in each other's embrace, both women didn't notice the snicker of smiles Agent Miller and Agent Lawrence had on their faces. The agents had noticed the small smiles and random interactions between the two women. It was clear to them that there was something brewing between them, but it was also clear to them that their Commander was struggling to fight whatever connection she has with their subject.

"I need to go back and search your apartment." Lexa began, "We need to sweep your place and check every inch of it to make sure nothing else was planted and left behind by the attackers. Once we figure out they slipped past our surveillance cameras and got inside your apartment, I can give you an idea when you can go back. But for now, this is where you're staying."

"My paintings … my drawings … All of them are in my apartment." Clarke said; the tremor in her voice evident. Lexa remembered the portion of Clarke's apartment filled with her art. She knew they were irreplaceable and priceless. What she heard in the blonde's voice made it clear that her concerns weren't about losing something material, it was losing something she had created, something that she had poured her heart and soul to.

"I'll make sure they're kept somewhere safe." Lexa assured her. "Is there anything else you need."

"Yes." Clarke swallowed the sudden lump that lodged itself in her throat. "I need you. Stay."

The agent searched the blonde's face and saw how sincere and open those blue eyes were. She can feel a pull inside of her and it just felt so right to say yes. It's so easy to stay and wrapped her in her arms, to have her eyes on Clarke and make sure she's safe.

"I can't," Lexa finally said. "I need to be –"

"Commander," Agent Miller interrupted, "Agent Lawrence and I can go back and sweep the apartment ourselves."

"We are?" Agent Lawrence voice out, confession evident on her face.

Nathan Miller elbowed her and nodded at Lexa. "We can take care of it. You need to rest and have that wound looked at."

"But I—" Her voice of protest was once again cut off when Clarke pulled her down on the couch.

"Don't be stubborn, Lexa. Your agents say they'll take care of it. And they will. Now sit down and let me have a look at that wound." Clarke said. She raised an eyebrow at Lexa, urging her to say something.

"Fine." The agent surrendered. "But you better have pizza and beer for me and Ms. Griffin when you two get back."

The two agents stared at their commander in disbelief. They expected a lot more of resisting and yelling from her but with only one a few sentences from the blonde and a stern look, their commander was submitting. They can't help the smirks that painted across their faces.

Agent Lawrence let out a soft laugh as they made their way out, "If pizzas and beers is the best you can do when you're with someone like Ms. Griffin, you must be a very boring date, Commander."

The sounds of laughter coming from the two agents and Clarke made Lexa snapped her eyes at them and gave them a very pointed glared, effectively shutting up her two agents who scampered away.

"You're cute." Clarke said as she observed the agent seated at the couch.

"I'm cute when I get shoot at?" Lexa said, but she can't help the smile that fought its way on her lips.

It took hours before the team finished checking Clarke's apartment. Aside from the box that exploded and the second box that remained untouched, there's was nothing else the team had found. The dogs the search team had sent in to investigate were completely uninterested and found nothing as well. They almost tore the place upside-down and found nothing. Not a single clue or evidence of tampering. True to her word, Lexa had called Lincoln and gave specific instructions about how to handle the works of Clarke. No one but Lexa's team has been allowed inside the apartment until all of the art works had been carefully wrapped and was sent to the safe house.

A sharp knock on the door had Lexa on her feet and her hand immediately upholstered her gun and aimed it the door. Slowly, she crossed the room. "Who is it?"

"It's Agent Hosh. I got the stuff you asked for."

Lexa relaxed as Lincoln announced his presence. She holstered her gun and unlocked the door. She helped her dragged the large crate inside and almost immediately, Clarke was on their side.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Lincoln then handed over a bulky duffel bag that was obviously filled with clothes. "And also, this one is for you, Wanheda."

Clarke looked at the bag with a confused expression.

"It was Agent Lawrence who packed the bag. We thought since she was the only woman it would be—" Lincoln became flushed when he realized that Clarke was probably wondering who had packed it.

"Thank you, Agent Hosh." Lexa said, "You said you got something for me as well?"

"Oh! Yes." Lincoln pulled out a shoe-boxed sized box and handed it over to Lexa. "The bomb squad and the evidence geeks were done testing it and they said it's nothing but papers inside." Both agents walked over to the living room and sat down, "They also said it's a different box compared to the one that exploded and emitted that red smoke. I figured you may want to have a look at it."

"You mean to say, that this box came from a different person? That there wasn't' only one, but possibly two people who got pass our security measures and got to Clarke's apartment?"

Lincoln blinked once, "It's a possibility, yes.'

"Damn it." Lexa sighed as she turned the box over and examined the exterior of it. Other than Clarke's name written in black marker, nothing else was on the box. "Has this been dusted for prints?"

"Yes. They found nothing. No fingerprints. No DNA."

Lexa carefully peeled off the tape and slowly opened the flaps of the box. Inside was a single sheet of paper and what appeared to be a manila envelope. She lifted the piece of paper and silently read it. Her face gave nothing away as she placed the paper down on the table for Lincoln to read.

"Cla—Ms. Griffin. You may want to see this." Lexa said quietly.

Lincoln looked at her with a hint of surprise and Lexa met his gaze steadily but said nothing.

"What is it? Clarke asked as she stopped checking the crate filled with her art supplies. Clarke took a seat beside Lexa and studied the two agent. "What is it?" Clarke asked again.

"It's for you. I think. Your name was on the box." Lexa then handed Clarke the paper.

 _-I see you, Clarke. I see everything that you do and it hurts me to know that you waste your time with these one night stands who only can give you so much. Have you forgotten about us so quickly? Have our time spent together meant nothing to you? I haven't forgotten about you, princess. I still love you. I'm watching you. And I'll always be watching-_

"Oh my god." Clarke gasped as she read what was written.

Lexa then reached inside one more and grabbed the manila envelope and opened it. She pulled out what was inside and what she saw made her heart drop to her stomach and a sickening feeling started to make her stomach turn. They were pictures of Clarke; Clarke walking out of her apartment building, Clarke having dinner in a restaurant, Clarke waiting to cross the street, Clarke buying a newspaper, Clarke walking with Octavia, Clarke in a bar.

 _Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

"Is this …" Clarke said but she was in shock to finish the sentence.

"A stalker." Lexa finished for her. Aside from the assassination attempt on Clarke, having a stalker was one of the worst things that could happen. Stalkers are difficult to identify, they're unpredictable, you wouldn't know when they'll make a move or whether they were standing a few feet away from you. Most stalkers don't even have a record. With this news, Lexa's job had just gotten a hundred times harder. Everywhere Clarke went, every public or private event Clarke goes to, she could be in potential danger.

"Not only did someone try to kill me tonight, but now I also have a stalker?" Clarke said incredulously.

"I'm afraid so." Lexa calmly replied as she stuffed the photos back inside the envelope.

"Should I get the Chief of Staff on the line and inform the White House?" Lincoln asked.

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. A headache is starting to build up at the back of her head. "I want to go over the tapes from the surveillance cameras first. Then we can call the White House. You got the tapes?"

Clarke jumped off her seat and paced in front of them, "Please don't. Don't tell my dad what happened."

Lexa sighed, "You know I can't do that."

"Then can you at least not inform them until we know what really happened? If you call my dad right now, the White House will be on a buzz and all of this will be on the morning news tomorrow morning."

Lexa looked at the blonde; there was something close to pleading and helplessness in her eyes. She turned over to look at Lincoln.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Lincoln looked as if he wanted to voice out his protest but thought better about it. He stood up and stepped out into the hallway.

"Lexa, please … All I'm asking is that you keep quiet about this until we know what's really going on." Clarke was practically begging now.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" Lexa asked as she stood up and walk to the window overlooking Central Park. The decisions should have been simple. Even though they aren't working for the government, they are working for the President and protocol states that at the first sign of any threat, she has to double the security measures and inform the White House. Violating protocol would surely put her current position in peril. She shouldn't even have to think twice about informing her superior and the white house. "This is something serious, Clarke. You could've gotten hurt. I can't keep something like this from my boss."

"What if I promise to be much more cooperative? To follow your orders and not a pain in the ass? Would that sway you to not tell my dad at least for a few days?" Clarke tried to bargain.

Lexa thought about it. The past few weeks, Clarke had been more cooperative than she was before during the first few weeks. Lexa knew she needed that cooperation if she has any hopes of containing this situation. It made sense, really. And Lexa and her team could handle the manpower. Behind her, Clarke remained silent as she waited for an answer but Lexa could feel the gaze on her back. She knew what she would see if she turn around. She had seen the fear and vulnerability in those blue eyes and when Lexa made her decision, she had to convince herself that those intense blue eyes had nothing to do with it.

"Fine." Lexa finally said and turned around, looking directly at Clarke. "Assuming that we are in the clear, I won't say anything. But the next time something comes up, I'm calling the White House."

Clarke relaxed, "Thank you."

Lexa leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. She continued to watch Clarke intently. They both had been up all night. And good god, was she exhausted.

"You should get some rest. The rest of the team will be here early tomorrow morning and we'll go over the tapes. You can join us if you want."

Clarke yawned and nodded. "Sure."

Lexa watched as Clarke crossed the room and opened the door to the master bedroom. She was about to close the door when she abruptly turned around. "You should get some sleep, too. You look like crap." Clarke said.

The agent chuckled, "Thanks. I always liked it when people point out how crappy I look." Lexa's usually unwrinkled linen shirt was now rumpled and dark circles were visible under her eyes. Clarke suddenly had the urge to brush the strand of hair that managed to escape from the simple bun Lexa used to tie her hair. She had an even more vivid image and desire to slip off the suit jacket from Lexa's shoulder and guide her on the couch. The next that popped into her head was her fingers slowly unbuttoning Lexa's shirt.

Clarke abruptly cleared her throat, "Yeah, uh, so, you should sleep. Good night, Commander."

"Good night, Ms. Griffin.

Later that night, both women lay wide awake, thinking about the other and thinking that what if they had met in a different way, in a different situation, in another life, would they stop fighting their growing feelings for each other and let it consume them? Or would something happen that would prevent them from getting the one thing they desire the most?

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh. Someone's stalking our little blonde princess. Who could it possibly be? Hit the reviews and tell me your thoughts about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

The following day, everyone was being busy going through the video tapes from the surveillance cameras inside the apartment building and Lexa had manage to get some footage from the CCTV cameras placed along the perimeter of the building. They went over the tapes once, twice, and for a third time but Clarke can't recognize anyone nor had Lexa seen anyone suspicious or that appeared to be out of place.

"Do you have any idea who might be doing this, Ms. Griffin?" Lexa asked.

"No. Should I?" Clarke responded.

"Someone who might've been persistent with their advances? Someone you met at the opening? Or at one of the bars you've been to?"

"I already told you, I don't recognize anyone from the tapes."

Agent Lawrence cleared her throat and shifted on her chair, "Possibly someone you spent the night with, then?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the agent's direction. "Most of the men and women I I slept with don't even know who or recognize me. And even if they do, they'll know me by Jane."

"Right." Lexa said, "And what about their names?"

Clarke let out a dry chuckle, "Not unless you think 'baby' or 'pumpkin' or 'sugar' will help you, I don't have anything."

"Someone you've been seeing more regularly?" Agent Hosh offered.

"No. There's no one." Clarke answered flatly as her gaze landed on Lexa.

Lexa let out a groan and leaned back further into the couch. They've been at this for hours now and she could feel the strain in her eyes. It was closing to 9 in the evening and Lexa had hope that maybe the security tapes would give them a lead. The agent had also taken in consideration that maybe the stalker might be someone from Clarke's previous sexual escapades.

A sudden knock on the door had Lexa instantly alert and was on her feet in less than a second. Every agent on her team is in the room with them "Who is it?" She asked as she approached the door.

"Commander Hotpant? Is that you?" A female voice asked back.

"Identify yourself or else we'll be forced to consider you as a threat." Lexa ordered. She pulled out her gun and locked the security chain on the door in place.

"Lexa, that's R—" Clarke got off the couch and approached Lexa but stopped short when Lexa whipped her head and glared at her.

"Stay quiet." Lexa hissed. "For all we know she's the sta—"

"Oh for the love of God, It's just Raven and Octavia!" Clarke exclaimed as she pushed past Lexa and opened the door despite Lexa's attempt in stopping her.

"CLARKEEEYYYY!"

"PRINCESS!"

Raven and Octavia both shouted at the same time the moment the door was opened and they saw Clarke. Arms were suddenly wrapped around the blonde and Clarke had to wiggle out of their tight embrace.

"Guys! I can't breathe! Let me gooooo!"

Octavia shook her causing some of her hair to land on Clarke's mouth. "Na'ah! We're never letting go."

"I swear to God," Clarke wheezed out, "If you don't let me go I'll let Commander Woods shoot you both."

Both woman reluctantly stepped back and gave a shy smile. Lexa openly glared at them and was clenching her jaw so hard that Clarke was kind of worried it'll break any moment now.

"I was worried sick when you called and told us what happened." Raven said as she pushed past them and walked inside, handing the bags of food to Agent Miller. "And we would've been here sooner but your friend over here," Raven not so subtly glared at Octavia's direction, "insisted that we go on a short trip and go grocery shopping."

"In my defense, when Clarke said "safehouse", I thought it was going to be a warehouse located somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I was just thinking about Clarke." Octavia said as she smiled and winked at Clarke, "Wouldn't want our princess to starve won't we?"

Clarke shook her head but laughed, "Guys. It's fine. I'm just so glad you're both here."

"Ms. Griffin," Lexa said, it was obvious that the agent was barely maintaining a good grip on the anger that was brewing inside her. "Can we have a word?" Lexa pointedly look at Clarke's friends. "Alone."

"Uh, sure." Clarke swallowed dryly. She could feel the burn of Lexa's gaze and she knew she was in deep trouble with the agent. "Rae, O, it'll b just a moment."

"Take all the time you need, Clarkey." Octavia said and winked at her direction.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Clarke?" Lexa asked the moment Clarke closed the door to the master bedroom. Clarke had pulled Lexa inside the room when Raven and Octavia had settled down and started a conversation with the agents. Somehow she had the feeling this won't end well. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Calling your friends and telling them to come over? Someone could've followed them. Those people who tried to kill you last night or your mystery stalker could've have been keeping tabs on the people closest to you. Do you understand what could've happen if they had been followed? Do you?"

"I was ju—" Clarke began to explain.

"Just what?" Lexa interrupted. "Your life is in danger. Isn't that clear enough? The point of you being here in the safe house is that for no one to know where you are. God! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I was scared!" Clarke suddenly yelled. She wiped at her eye when a tear threatened to fall. "I was scared, okay?" The admission felt like a huge weigh has been lifted off the blonde's chest. She took in a shuddering breath and sat down at the foot of the bed. Looking up at Lexa, she continued to speak. "I was scared and that's why I called them. That's why I asked them to come. I was scared and I need someone. I need my friends."

"I … Why didn't you say anything?" Her tone suddenly shifted. Gone was the sharp and bitterness of it and instead became soft and gentle. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lexa whispered as she sat next to the blonde.

A bitter chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as she wiped the tears streaming down her face with the back of her hand, "What for? You like me to think that you care about me?"

"I do," Lexa admitted. "I do care, Clarke."

Clarke slowly lifted her gaze and her eyes locked on green eyes. _When did Lexa get so close?_ What she saw made her heart skip a beat and a lump suddenly lodged itself in her throat. Lexa may appear stoic, she may appear strong, she may look hard, but Clarke knew better. The commander's action may come off as her being insensitive and incapable of feeling but once you look in those green eyes; those captivating, tantalizing, sad, and haunted green eyes, you'll see a different side of the usual stoic commander.

They were seated so close that Clarke could feel the body heat radiating from the agent. The smell of Lexa's perfume invaded her sense of smell and she can't help but gravitated towards it. "Well," Clarke whispered as she leaned in closer to the brunette. "You have a very different and unique way of showing it, do you?"

Lexa tried to regulate her breathing and to force her heart to stop pounding so loudly in her chest but her attempts remained futile as she watched the blonde lean in closer. Her eyes kept shifting from those blue eyes and pink lips. A shiver ran down the commander's spine as she was reminded of that one kiss they both shared in Clarke's apartment. That one kiss that Lexa had etched on her mind that was currently playing inside her head and all she could think about was how good it would feel to kiss those lips again, to have them against her own and to have another taste at the intoxicating and addicting drug that was Clarke Griffin.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed out.

"Lexa," Clarke said back.

"What are you doing to me?"

A smile smug smile appeared on the artist's face, "I don't know. What am I doing to you, Commander?"

Lexa released a shaky breath and willed her foggy mind to clear up. Being this close to Clarke rips away her inability to form a single sentence. "You cloud my judgment. You keep me off my game."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Lexa sighed and pulled back. She stood up and faced the blonde; her eyes portraying her inner struggles. "Yesterday, people were shooting at us, at you. And I wasn't even scared for my life. I was scared for yours. I violated a protocol because of you; I stayed behind with the hopes of finding the person shooting at us even though I should've gotten in the car with you. I want to do my job, Clarke. And I want to do it well."

"You are doing a good job at protecting me, Lexa." Clarke insisted.

"Not good enough." Lexa shook her head, "I can't do my job properly with you in my head. I can't do my job if I'm letting my feelings take control of me."

Clarke slowly stood up and walked the few steps to be face to face with the agent, "So, what? You're saying it's your job, your duty, over your happiness? Over me?" Clarke did a bold move and took Lexa's hands and intertwining their fingers together. She took a step closer and rested her forehead against the agent. "Over us?" She softly whispered.

Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "No. It's just me. There is no us, Clarke." the agent whispered, "There can never be an us. No matter how much we want to."

"Why can't you have both?" Clarke freed one of her hands and cupped Lexa's face; her thumb slowly wiped the single drop of tear that managed to escape.

"I can't. We can't." Lexa croaked out, voice thick with unshed tears and filled with emotion. Green eyes slowly opened and stared right into soulful blue ones. "I'm damaged goods, Clarke."

"So am I." Clarke meet Lexa's eyes, "What are you so afraid of? Take a leap of faith, Lexa."

 _Green. Blue. Green. Blue._

The next words that tumble out of Lexa's mouth surprised the agent herself, "I lost everything once. Everything. I can't risk losing everything again just because of an assignment." Lexa stared deep into the eyes staring back at her. _Blue. Blue. Blue._ "Even if that assignment is you."

Silence followed and the air around them thickened with the tension and desire between the two women. It was clear that they were feeling the same towards each other, it was clear that both women wanted to be together. But why does it have to be this way? Why, when Lexa had finally admitted her feelings for the blonde, does life and reality have to stand between them? Why can't it just be easy and simply?

"Do you trust me?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

"Clarke, there's no po—"

"Do you trust me?" Clarke asked the second time.

Lexa gave a short nod as an answer.

"Can you do something for me, then? I promise, after this if you still don't want this, if you still don't want for there to be an "us"; I promise I'll be the one to let go." Clarke can feel herself starting to doubt what she was about to do but she needed this. She needed Lexa to be sure that this is what she wanted.

"Okay." Lexa sounded unsure.

Clarke leaned forward and whispered right beside Lexa's ear, "Close your eyes."

When Lexa didn't do it instantly, Clarke softly kissed the patch of skin below Lexa's ear; she smiled when she felt the slight shiver of Lexa's body. "Trust me. Close your eyes."

Lexa closed her eyes and felt Clarke pull back.

"Will you just imagine, just for now, that right now, right in this moment, that nothing else exists except for you and me?" Clarke's voice was soft and barely above a whisper but Lexa heard every word.

Lexa sighed and did what Clark had told. She was so lost in her own head that she failed to catch what Clarke had said next. She was about to open her eyes and ask Clarke to repeat what she said but she was stopped when she felt those lips kissing her.

 _Oh, God. Why am I being so selfish to myself? Why am I allowing myself to let this amazing woman slip out of my hands?_

"Open your eyes." She heard Clarke say.

Slowly, Lexa opened her eyes and her breath got caught in the middle of her lungs when saw the emotions swimming across those blue eyes.

 _Blue. Blue. Blue._

"What did you say?" Lexa asked, "What did you say before you kissed me?" She had a pretty good idea what it was; she felt it in the kiss. But she needed to hear.

"You know what." Clarke answered.

"I need to hear it." Lexa said as she pulled back, keeping a safe distance between her and the blonde. She needed to clear her head, she needed to think.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." It was a fragile confession. Lexa felt the words reach her heart and something sparked inside her. Something she hadn't felt since Costia.

"This is dangerous, Clarke." Lexa whispered. Memories of the past started to flood her mind despite her attempts to stop it.

"What is? Love?"

"Hope."

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

"I lost someone special to me." Lexa said, she could hear the tremor in her voice but ignored it as she continued, "Her name was Costia. I lost her because I was stupid and naïve enough to hope; to hope that I could live a normal life and do my job."

Clarke tried to smile amidst the tears that were freely streaming down her face as she reached out and took Lexa's hand. "We can be each other's new hope."

"Maybe." The agent looked up and gave a sad smile, "Maybe someday we can be." Lexa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "But I can't risk you." Lexa then turned around and headed for the door.

"Fine." Clarke finally said. She was tired of being rejected by the agent over and over again. She was tired of pouring her heart out only to have it torn into pieces. "Fine. But look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way. Tell me that you feel nothing for me." Lexa stood still, her hand on the door knob, as Clarke's words pierced through her heart. "Look at me in the eye and tell me that when I was almost killed yesterday, you felt nothing. Tell me, that you weren't even relieved when you walked in this safe house and you saw that I was safe. Tell me that the kisses we shared, those two kisses, meant nothing to you."

Clarke was now standing behind Lexa and she can see the tension in the agent's shoulders. Lexa was gripping the door knob so hard that her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Tell me," Clark whispered, "Tell me that I'm nothing more than just another regular assignment to you. Tell it straight to my face and just walk away because we both know that's what you're good at." Clarke sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "You just walk away whenever something happens that you ca—"

Clarke was cut off when soft lips were suddenly on hers and hands were suddenly on her hips. The kiss was nothing like the kiss they shared earlier; this kiss was desperate, this kiss was full of unexpressed feelings and unspoken desires that was shared between them. Clarke can't help but moan as she felt Lexa deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. In return, she grabbed the agent's hips and pulled her flushed against her.

"Oh … wow …" Clarke breathed out as they both pulled up for air.

"It wouldn't be easy, Clarke. I'm not easy to love. The baggage I carry around with me and the things that happened in my past, I don't want it to inter—"

"I don't care." Clarke said, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I know I'm not the easiest person to love as well and to get along with,"

Lexa chuckled softly at that, "Yeah. That's the understatement of the year."

The blonde let out a soft chuckle as well, "But we can try."

"I'm scared, Clarke." Lexa admitted as she leaned her forehead against Clarke's and closed her eyes. "I'm scared to let myself hope again."

Clarke moved her hands to cradle the agent's face and wiped the tears from Lexa's cheeks, "I have enough hope for the both of us until you're ready."

* * *

After a few more hours of going through the security footage and still failed to find anything, Lexa had ordered the other agents to go home and rest. When her second in command, Agent Hosh, offered to stay, Lexa declined and insisted that she'll be the one to stay with Clarke. The agent had estimated that it'll take another day or two before they can go back to Clarke's apartment building. They still need to replace the locks on Clarke's door and adding more security measures both in and out of the building and they aren't through questioning everyone in the building. When Lexa told Clarke the news, the blonde wasn't too happy about it but understood. But of course, Clarke Griffin wouldn't be Clarke Griffin if she didn't do something to work her up.

"No."

Clarke huffed like a little child and pouted, "But Lexaaaaa! Please?"

"No." Lexa repeated; her voice steady and left no room for agreements.

"What do you expect me to do here for two days?

The agent shrugged as she leaned back comfortable on the couch and continued reading her book.

Across the room, Raven and Octavia were clearing up the boxes of take outs and could hear the conversation. "A lot can happen in a week." Raven said, she wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke direction and chuckled when she saw Clarke rolling her eyes at her.

The moment Lexa and Clarke emerged from the room earlier after their "talk", both Raven and Octavia knew that something was up. The two acted different around each other; more intimate, subtle touches, the occasional lingering gazes, the small smiles. Even the other agents noticed the shift in their commander's relationship with their subject.

* * *

 _"Hey Lincoln," Octavia whispered as she placed down her cards, "What's the deal with your boss and our blonde princess?" Octavia risked a glanced at Lincoln's shoulder and saw the two women talking in the living room._

 _Lincoln sighed when he saw Octavia's hand and placed his own cards down in defeat, he already lost twice playing with her._

 _"Shit, Lincoln. You're bad at this game" Raven observed._

 _"I don't know either. They have this, connection, I guess." Lincoln said as an answer to Octavia's question._

 _"Who has a connection?" Ontari asked as she took a seat together with Monty and Miller._

 _"Commander and Wanheda." Lincoln replied, "Another round?" he asked as he gathered the cards and shuffled them._

 _Octavia nodded and asked the other agents to join their game._

 _"Ooohh!" Monty exclaimed too loudly and Lexa looked in their direction curiously before focusing back on her conversation with Clarke. Ontari elbowed him and Monty groaned. "Keep it down, you moron." Ontari smirked when Monty huffed and switched places._

 _"Want to join the bet?" Miller whispered._

 _"What bet?" Raven perked up and leaned forward on the table._

 _"We agreed that this stays between us." Lincoln said._

 _Ontari waved a hand, dismissing what Lincoln said and grinned. "On how long will it take before the commander and Wanheda finally realize how stupidly in love they are with each other."_

 _"I'm in!" Raven yelled. Both Clarke and Lexa looked at her, "In the game." Raven hastily added and grabbed the deck of cards for them to see, "I'm in the game."_

 _"Smooth, Reyes. Smooth." Octavia snickered._

 _"$50 says that something's gonna give sometime next week." Raven said._

* * *

"Lexaaaaaaaaa," Clarke whined when Lexa still wouldn't budge, "Please? Let them stay until I can go back to my place."

Lexa marked the page she was reading and closed the book. She took off her glasses and looked at the blonde. Both women held each other gazes, neither one wanted to break it first.

"Fine." Lexa said. "But," The agent added, interrupting the little happy dance Clarke was doing in the middle of the room, "They can't leave the building until you do. It's too risky." The agent placed her glasses back on and resumed her reading.

Clarke nodded her head frantically, "Rae! O! You heard that?" Clarke called out.

"Louder and clear, Commander Hotpants." Raven replied.

"Stop calling me that or I will kick you out the balcony. I don't care if we're on the top floor." Lexa casually said.

Raven gulped down and let out a nervous chuckle, "Damn. You're way too serious."

After everything else was settled, the four of them were in the living room watching some random film on the television. The three friends were on the couch while Lexa sat on the love seat. Halfway through the movie, both Raven and Octavia fell asleep and were snoring lightly.

"Your friends are weird." Lexa quietly said.

"They have their moments." Clarke grabbed the remote, "You still interested in this?"

When Lexa shook her head no, Clarke clicked the TV off. The room lights were dimmed and Lexa's face was partially hidden in the shadows. Clarke felt her heart skip a beat.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her and smiled faintly, "No. It's alright."

Clarke carefully extracted herself from the couch so not to wake up her friends. She entered the bedroom and came out a few minutes later with a sketchpad and some charcoals.

"Thanks, you know, for agreeing." Clarke sat down on the floor, and placed her stuff on the table. "Most people say no."

She began sketching, making sure to get every detail correct. Silence engulfed them but unlike before, it wasn't awkward. The silence was comfortable, relaxing even. Clarke's hand flew across the sketch pad, sketching the fine line of Lexa's nose, the set of her cheekbones, and the structure of the woman's jaw, all from memory. It was a face that imprinted itself in her mind the very first time she saw her. Lexa was everything Clarke found attractive in a woman. At the beginning she found Lexa's presence in her life both disturbing and annoying. But the more time she got to spend with the agent, the more she got to know her little by little, Clarke found herself listening to Lexa's voice whenever she was in the room or she was the first person she looked for whenever she enters a room. Little by little, Clarke decided to stop fighting the growing attraction she has for this amazing woman. And dear God, was it the best decision she ever made.

"I'm quite use to it, actually."

Clarke looked up. "Really?"

"Hmm. My dad, he's an artist.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe." Lexa said softly. "His name is Augustus Woods."

"Augustus … You mean," Clarke gasped when Lexa's smiled only grew bigger.

"Gustus Wood. Yeah. That's the one."

"Well," Clarke was momentarily loss for words, "I … Now I'm second guessing myself if I should even let you see this sketch. Your dad is Gustus Woods, he's like, one of the best artist alive. Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Lexa chuckled as she listened to Clarke, "You never asked, Clarke. And your works are wonderful."

"He's from Italy, right? You grew up there?"

Something flickered across Lexa's eyes but was gone before Clarke could even decipher what it was, "Yes. I grew up there. When I was twelve, my father and I moved here and settled.

Before her mind could keep up, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I remember reading something about her wife …"

"My mother was the American Ambassador in Italy," Lexa replied, "Ambassador Indra Woods. She was killed by a sniper on her way to a theater when I was eleven."

"Oh, Lexa. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. It slipped my mind, and I.." Clarke apologized. As a young child, she had always been worried that something might happen to her dad; growing up with a security escort will do that to you. "It must've been hard for you. To lose someone so important in your life."

"It was much harder for my father. He lost his other half, he lost someone who held his heart for all those years." Lexa said in almost a whispered. She stared at a distance, remembering her own loss over someone she once loved. "If not for my father's work, I'm afraid he wouldn't have been able to pull through,

"You father never remarried?" Clarke asked softly.

"No. I don't think no one else can compare on how much he loved my mother. He still does. For him, my mother was the only woman he will ever love. He believes that even death wouldn't be able to stop him from loving her."

"And you? Do you believe that?" Clarke asked boldly. Since Lexa had mentioned Costia, it made her curious about the death of Lexa's lover. For a moment, she was jealous, and then scolded herself for her foolishness.

"I believe that once you truly love a person, it never does fade." A sad smile appeared on the agent's face, "You know what Albert Einstein said about energy?"

Clarke nodded, "Energy cannot be created nor destroyed. It can only be …"

"Changed from one form to another." Lexa finished softly. "I believe the same concept applied to love, that it can't be created nor destroyed and that it changes from one form to another. Otherwise, it isn't real." Lexa words were delivered with deep intensity and Clarke felt them travel down her spine and straight to her heart. It threatened to rock Clarke to the very core and the blonde was surprise when she realized she doesn't want to fight the overwhelming feeling that was enveloping her. But even though Clarke welcomed the onslaught of emotions, it became too much and she tore her eyes from Lexa's and focused on the unfinished sketch of the agent.

"You talk too much. I can't draw when you're talking." Clarke said thickly and started to sketch again.

Lexa watched as Clarke's precise hand strokes move across the sketch pad. The woman in front of her was beautiful, breath-taking, and an emotional minefield; one moment she was this seductive predator, hot and angry, and then, in a snap of a finger and so suddenly, just like now, she's just a girl enjoying the simple things in life and losing herself doing something she loves. Clarke's legs were tucked under her and her body was angled to cover her work protectively. Times like these are when Lexa can feel herself slowly falling in love with the blonde artist and the doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that she's letting herself to. She and Clarke had agreed that they'll take things slow. They're not together, at least not yet, but they want to explore and see where this relationship will take them.

 _More than friends, less than lovers._

"You're not gonna show me that?" Lexa inquired.

"Nope." Came the short answer.

Lexa chuckled softly and picked up the book she was reading earlier and leaned back, getting herself comfortable.

"NOOOOO!" Clarke suddenly yelled, causing both the sleeping woman to sit up straight and knock their heads together.

"Ow. The hell?" Octavia mumbled as she rubbed a spot on her forehead.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, eyebrow raised at her direction.

"You moved and now I have to start all over again." Clarke pouted and tore the sheet, crumpling it and threw it somewhere behind her. "Now, don't move an inch." Clarke flipped to a new page and started a new sketch.

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Clarke." Octavia and Raven said, imitating the voice of Rose.

Lexa snapped her eyes at her direction and glared at her. Raven and Octavia clamed up and pushed each other off the couch. "Move, move, move! Let's get out of here before Commander Hotpants kills us with her deadly glares." Raven hissed as she pulled Octavia to the bedroom and closed the door shut.

"I heard that!" Lexa exclaimed and smiled when she saw Clarke's face turning red with the efforts of stifling her own laughter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews makes me write faster ;)

P.S.  
The song Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse was stuck in my head while writing the Clarke/Lexa scene during their "talk"  
also, you could find me on twitter - ALYCIAJASMlNS (alyciajasmlns) and i created a tumblr account! - .com you can follow me on either and ask questions about the fanfic or tell me ideas :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

It took them another three days before they had finished questioning everyone in the building on the night of the attack. They had changed the locks on Clarke's apartment, added more security, and had done another sweep of the apartment in case they had missed something. They had been staying in the safe house for almost five days, with Raven and Octavia for the past three days, and it was about time Lexa made the decision if whether or not it was now safe for Clarke to go back to her apartment.

"Do you know this man?" Lexa placed a photo of a man on the table and Clarke leaned in a bit closer to have a good look. He was in his late 50's, salt and pepper hair, kind hazelnut eyes.

"No. Why?"

"He's one of the janitors in the building. He said that a 12-year-old girl walked up to him when he was on duty that night and paid him 50 dollars to deliver the package to your doorstep." Lexa explained.

"Which box was it?" Clarke asked.

"That, we're still trying to figure out. But I think it was the box from the stalker. The other box, the one that was probably placed by the attackers themselves, would be at least as heavy as four regular-sized canned goods. Mr. Wayne had said the box was light."

"Did you find the girl?" Octavia asked from her seat.

"Unfortunately, no. The stalker probably paid the girl as well and used her as a bridge to keep his or her identity hidden. There weren't any prints or DNA on the box. There's no way we're going to be able to ID the stalker." Lexa said as she slumped back on the couch.

"So … I can go home now? Go back to my life?" Clark asked tentatively. She was having mixed feelings about it. On one hand, she feels like if she were to spend another day trapped inside this hotel room she was going to blow, she's tired of having people constantly around her, and she misses her space and freedom to do her art. On the other hand, there's Lexa. The agent had rarely left the hotel room in the days they had been there. Lexa had assigned the other agents on a rotating shift so she could be with Clarke 24/7. She slept on the couch while Clarke and her friends took up the bedroom.

Clarke had gotten used to her presence even though at times she still finds her irritating; especially the other night when Clarke tried to go out and "have some fresh air." Lexa was there when she wakes up and Lexa was there when she retires for the night. And in the hours in between, they had talked, read together, watched movies, and Clarke had drawn another sketch of Lexa while she fell asleep reading. Lexa even formed some kind of friendship with Raven and Octavia. The past few days, Clarke and Lexa got to know each other better and Lexa got to know Clarke a little bit more.. To say the least, it's one step closer to something both women desperately wanted to have.

"Yes, I think so. But I would suggest that you go somewhere for a couple of days. Maybe a trip somewhere."

At the mention of going on a trip, Octavia perked up and basically bounced off her chair. "I have just the perfect get-away trip for us!" The petite woman exclaimed. Her eyes were literally shinning with so much excitement that Lexa couldn't help but be curious. "So … remember the summer we planned to visit our grandparents?" Octavia asked.

"Which grandparents?" Clarke asked.

"Our mom's parents." Octavia quickly answered, "And remember that it didn't happen because a big ass storm wrecked havoc all over the country?"

Raven and Clarke nodded.

"Sooooo," Octavia was grinning so wide and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "How about we go visit them? Bellamy brought it up a couple of weeks ago. He said he misses them, but I think he just misses Grandma Em's cooking."

"I take it this country is not the one we're currently in?" Lexa asked.

"I'm afraid not, Commander Hotpants." Octavia said.

Clarke was slowly opening up to the idea; it may be a good thing to go away for a while after everything that has happened; very, very far away. "Philippines."

"Excuse me?" Lexa turned to look at Clarke. "Did you just say Philippines?"

"Yuuuup!" Octavia answered for Clarke.

"Why? You've been there before?" Raven asked.

"A couple of times during my time in the Secret Service."

"Whoa. No shit. You're Secret Service?" Raven's eyes went wide and then her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, aren't you guys from a private security detail?"

"Former Secret Service." Lexa emphasized the word 'former' and gave a pointed look towards Raven that said, _Ask another question and I will throw you out the window._

Raven raised her hands in surrender and moved in a different seat, keeping as much distance between her and the agent.

"So, you're a Filipino?" Lexa asked Octavia; bring the conversation back to the topic at hand. She briefly read Octavia's file and she was certain the woman didn't have any Asian roots.

"Well, no. Not exactly. But my brother is. Well, half-filipino. We have different mothers but same dad." Octavia explained. "I'll call Bell and see if he's available for the weekend then we could arrange and plan the trip.

Lexa nodded slowly, "It's a 16-hour flight. It's practically on the other side of the world. I think that might just be a good idea. Although, this weekend might just be a little too soon. I need information about the place you're going to stay at and to plan the routes and do some—"

"Can't you do that on the plane? You said it yourself; it's a 16-hour flight." Clarke said with a hint of irritation. She was finally going to get out of this room, and she wouldn't wait another day or two.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I need to remind you that we had an agreement?"

"If I remember correctly, I agreed not to give you and your team the slips." Clarke challenged.

"I believe you agreed to give us your cooperation," Lexa countered as she reached for her phone. "Or do I need to call the White House Chief-of-Staff and inform him of what happened?"

Clarke caught the quirk of Lexa's lips and she could see a hint of playfulness in the agent's eyes. The blonde chuckled in spite of Lexa's tactics, "Remind me to write our agreements in paper next time." She muttered to herself. "Fine. Fine. How about I talk to my friends first, and I'll discuss the plans with you personally but you have to go to dinner with me."

"Did you just really use Commander Hotpant's job to get her to go out on a date with you?" Raven asked.

"Damn, you're smooth as fuck." Octavia added.

Clarke eyes widened a bit as she realized the implications of what she just said. She was afraid she may had pushed it a bit and was about to backtrack when Lexa spoke.

"Alright." Lexa said; surprising the blonde and even herself.

"Really?"

Lexa nodded slowly. She can't take back what she said, can she? And she knew Clarke had the advantage here. She needed her cooperation if she wanted this trip to go off with a hitch. And if that means going on a dinner with Clarke, well, Lexa surely wouldn't be complaining and regretting that.

* * *

At 6:30 that evening, Clarke heard a knock on her door. She tensed up and warily walked towards the door. She didn't tell anyone, but the moment they stepped out of the safe house and throughout the car ride on the way back to her apartment, the blonde felt anxious that someone would just pop out of nowhere with guns blazing and shoot at them. The only thing that made her not panic was Lexa. The agent hadn't left her side since the attack but now that she was all alone in her apartment, she was starting to feel a little uneasy.

"Who is it?" Clarke called out as she clicked a button and a small screen placed beside the door came to life; she saw Lexa standing on the other side. Lexa had insisted that a video monitor was placed there so Clarke could see the person outside before she opened the door.

"It's Commander Woods."

The blonde sighed in relief and unlocked the metal door. It slid open and Clarke couldn't help but take in the view in front of her. The agent looked dashing dressed in a fitted black pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket that hugged the agent's shoulder perfectly. "Hi." Lexa greeted with a small smile.

"Hi." Clarke smiled in returned.

"Ready to go?"

Clarke nodded, "Let me just go get my coat."

As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Lexa took the chance to observe the blonde. The agent had sensed that something had been off with Clarke when she mentioned that she could go back home. She was torn between wanting to ask the blonde what was bothering her and be a friend or to stay on track and not let her feelings get mixed up with her job. Lexa was beginning to see the line in between was thinner than a strand of hair. Despite Lexa's observation earlier today, Clarke moved easily and with confidence. And Lexa knew why. The woman standing beside her inside the elevator was not Clarke Griffin, the President's daughter, but as Clarke Griffin, an ordinary 27-year-old woman who was about to have dinner with … a friend? Clarke may have the choice to switch in between her appearance and her sense of duties, but Lexa doesn't even have a choice. Clarke may forget who she is with a little bit of alcohol and a series of sexual conquests, but Lexa couldn't.

"Lexa?" Clarke soft voice reached her eyes and Lexa snapped out of her own thoughts. "I asked if we could just walk rather than take the car? If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

As the elevator slowly came to halt and the doors open, the women stepped out and walked side by side. Just before they stepped outside the building, Clarke reached her hand out and grabbed Lexa's arm, "I don't want your team to come with us." the blonde said. There was an urgency and need in her voice that Lexa almost said yes without thinking about it. Clarke had been around them for five days and she just wanted to have a moment of peace to have dinner with Lexa.

"How about I tell them to stay out of sight? You won't even know they're there." Lexa offered.

"It's not the same."

Lexa sighed, "I know, Clarke. Trust me, If I could do something, I would. But we can't go out alone. It's not safe. Especially not now."

Lexa whispered a few commands into her earpiece and lead Clarke out into the open streets. She didn't like the idea of her agents in a distance, but if she doesn't give this small piece of freedom to the blonde, she's afraid Clarke wouldn't cooperate as she promised. As they walked down the street, she froze mid-step when she felt Clarke's finger touch the back of her hand and soon enough, Clarke slipped her fingers in between her own and held her hand.

"I thought you weren't afraid of rumors and what people think of you, Commander?" Clarke asked teasingly as they resumed walking; a smirk evident on her lips.

"I'm not and it's not the rumors I'm afraid of, Ms. Griffin" Lexa said, swallowing the sudden dryness in her throat, "It's what President Griffin is going to think when he sees us holding hands on a front page of some newspaper."

Agent Lawrence and Agent Hosh, who were 15 feet behind them, looked curiously at each other and wondered what on earth caused a bark of laughter from Clarke Griffin.

* * *

"Octavia's? Really?" Lexa asked as they rounded a corner and the restaurant came into view.

Clarke shrugged, "Octavia insisted that our "first date" take place in her restaurant."

The agent almost tumbled over when she heard the word "date" and stopped dead on her feet. She quickly whipped her head at the blonde beside her who had an amused expression written all over her face, "What?" Lexa squeaked out.

"Jesus, Lexa." Clarke said as she chuckled softly. She tugged at Lexa's hand and the two resumed walking. "Octavia was just messing around."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Want it to be what?"

"A date. Because if you do, then it's a date."

The only thing that prevented Clarke from tripping over and planting her face on the pavement was Lexa's hand that was holding hers. "What?" Clarke's voice turned a pitch a higher.

Lexa smirked as they continued walking.

"You jerk!" Clarke laughed as she lightly punched Lexa's shoulder.

The agent bit the inside the inside of her cheeks to prevent a groan but Clarke noticed the change on the agent's face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit your wound." Clarke apologized.

Lexa let out a deep breath and cleared her throat. The pain on her shoulder was slowly dissipating and was only now a dull throb. "It's alright, Clarke. I know you didn't mean to. It's still a little sore, but it'll heal soon." Lexa smiled at the blonde to assure her that she's okay. "We're here."

The two women stopped in front of the restaurant. Clarke told the hostess that they have a reservation and a waiter showed them to a table. Their table was near the window and Lexa didn't like the fact that Clarke would be exposed openly in that area, especially when they have no idea who the stalker and the attackers were. For all Lexa knew, they might be in this very restaurant. The agent requested if they could have a table further in the back and luckily, there was one available.

They were escorted to their new table and were handed the menu.

"Hey, Clarke. The usual red wine, I assume?" The waitress asked.

"Of course, Harper." Clarke said and looked at Lexa, "Lex?"

Lexa looked up from the menu and shook her head politely, "No. Thank you. Technically, I'm still on duty."

"I'm not gonna get you drunk, Lexa." Clarke rolled her eyes. "A glass or two won't hurt anyone."

"Fine."

"Great! Harper, give us a whole bottle. And I'll have the salmon steak with mixed vegetables on the side. And for her, uh, what do you want, Lexa?"

The agent stared at the menu for a moment before closing it and placed it on the table. "You order for me. Since you come here often, I trust that you know what's good here."

"Make that two."

Harper nodded as she jutted down the orders. "Ms. Blake would like to send her greetings and to inform you that she'll be the one to cook your food for tonight."

"Octavia's cooking our food?" Lexa asked skeptically.

Clarke chuckled as she handed Harper her menu. "She is a chef, Lexa. And it's her restaurant. Also, Octavia doesn't just cook for anyone in the restaurant."

"Clarke, she burned the pancakes when she was cooking us breakfast yesterday." Lexa said in a serious tone that only made Clarke laugh.

"In her defense, she said that Raven distracted her with her," Clarke made air quotation marks with her fingers, "Irresistible morning look" The blonde laughed even more when she saw Lexa's face turn sour.

Clarke turned to Harper who was also laughing quietly; she smiled at the waitress who blushed. "Come after our main course for our desserts. That'll be all for now. Thanks, Harper."

Harper placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and linger a little bit longer for a friendly touch, "If you need anything else, just call me." Harper winked and left to serve another table.

"She likes you." Lexa said as she observed the waitress.

"We had a thing. Nothing serious thought." Clarke said. She shrugged when Lexa raised an eyebrow at her direction, "What?" Clarke gasped when she realized what Lexa was probably thinking. "Oh, come on! Harper's a good person. She's not the stalker. We sleep together sometimes but we both know it's nothing serious. It's just for fun."

"We still need to do a background check on her." Lexa kept her face and tone neutral even though the thought of Clarke sleeping with the attractive waitress was making her jealous. "So, what's the plan for the trip?" The agent asked as she pulled up her tablet.

Although her tone was light, it was clear that the person in front of Clarke wasn't Lexa, the woman who almost tripped when Clarke said this is their first date, but the Commanding Agent of her security team.

The blonde squinted her eyes and observed the woman in front of her for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh. "Right. So we plan on leaving on Saturday …."

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand as they exited the restaurant and a cold breeze of night air greeted them. Stars littered the night sky and the moon as glowing beautiful, proving a low glow of light to the people taking a nightly stroll. Clarke leaned in closer to the agent as another gush of wind passed by them and she shivered when it made contact with her skin. An arm was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and she was being pulled in closer, the body heat of the woman standing next to her mixed with her own and she sighed in relief as warmth flooded her body.

"Thank you for dinner." Lexa said after a few minutes of walking silently.

Clarke smiled. After the tense discussion they had about the plans for the trip they'll be having, Lexa eased up a bit and Clarke had actually enjoyed her time alone with the agent. True to her word, the other agents on Lexa's team kept a distance from them and Clarke barely registered their presence all throughout dinner. For the first time, discussing her plans with the Commanding Agent of her security detail didn't bother her that much anymore.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me. I had fun."

"Me too." Lexa replied, a smile appearing on her face.

For more than two hours, the two talked about art, what it was like growing up with parents who were too busy with politics and other stuff, and the cities and countries they visited. They shifted from topic to topic but both women seemed to divert from politics, the attempted assassination, the stalker problem, or something far more personal in their lives. The dinner could easily be ticked off as a successful first date; filled with the excitement and buzz and the anticipation of learning something new and different from the person sitting across from you.

But despite the fun and easy conversation between them, Lexa stubbornly kept her walls up; only letting Clarke see a portion of her and shutting her out from the rest. There was this turmoil inside of her; her heart telling her something, and her mind telling her another. Since Lexa began working in the Service and even after she had retired, she had followed one simple rule; _Head over heart._ She broke that rule once, only once, and it caused her to lose everything. Having dinner with Clarke, talking with Clarke, being this close and possibly a little intimate with the blonde; it scared her. She was scared that if she allowed herself to get used to the feeling, where she could momentarily forget who she is and what her duties are, the empty void inside her and the wallowing disappointment of reality that just so happens to be her life, would come crashing down on her like a huge tidal wave.

As they got nearer to Clarke's building, the blonde stopped mid-step and took a deep breath before turning to look at Lexa and taking a chance, she asked, "Maybe I could interest you in going to the Dropship to grab a few drinks? Raven is there. And I'm pretty sure Octavia will be heading there as well."

Lexa regarded her for a moment. She knew what Clarke was asking, she knew what Clarke wanted. And if she were being honest, she wants the same thing. But she refused to acknowledge her own desires and pushed them at the back of her mind. "I can't. I'm sorry." Lexa gave a tight lipped smile, "But if you want to go, I'll have Agent Lawrence escort you."

"You didn't have any problems having dinner with me." Clarke pointed out, she stood her ground and looked directly at the agent. A few passers-by grumbled that they were blocking the way but Clarke ignored them.

"That was work; to discuss the plans for your trip." Lexa responded smoothly.

"Was it?" Clarke challenged. "You didn't mind that people were looking as we held hands walking to the restaurant, you didn't mind that the old couple back at the restaurant thought that we were a new married couple, and you certainly didn't mind when we were hip to hip just a few minutes ago and our bodies were basically pressed to each other."

Lexa knew that she was taking the definition of work to a whole new level and was stretching it too far. She could've said no to having dinner and just discussed the upcoming trip in the morning. Lexa had allowed the trip as an excuse to give her a good reason why she should have dinner with Clarke. She was already walking on dangerous grounds the moment she admitted her developing feelings for the blonde, and now they just had dinner that could possibly be considered as a date. This is dangerous territory and Lexa couldn't let things go further than she already had. She definitely cannot go to a bar, a gay bar, with Clarke; because if she does, that could be the final nail on the coffin. And she had absolutely no desire to see Clarke flirting with strangers. Although both women agreed to take things slow and explore the connection between them, Lexa wouldn't stop Clarke if she wanted to see other people. But that doesn't mean she liked the idea of Clarke being intimate with a stranger.

"Ms. Griffin," Lexa's tone shifted from being friendly to being professional in snap, "I'm sorry but I really can't accompany you. Do you want me to inform Agent Lawrence that you'll be going to the Dropship?"

Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes at the way the agent was acting but thought better of it. When Lexa had agreed to take things slow, Clarke didn't exactly expect that the brunette would just be as stubborn as she was before. As a matter of fact, Clarke honestly believed that Lexa became even more guarded after they had their "talk". It was infuriating but Clarke kept her cool. If Lexa wanted to play the waiting game, so be it.

"No. That's alright." Clarke said and noticed the shock and surprise that registered on the agent's face and she just shrugged, "If I go out and have a fun night, I don't want your agents tailing me around. I just want you."

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She was surprise with how calm and collected Clarke was. She had expected the blonde to just walk away and go the bar alone.

"Will you walk me home, Commander? You'd be a really terrible date if you let the girl walk home alone." Clarke teased with a smirk.

Now it was Lexa who had the urge to roll her eyes at the blonde's antics. She nodded and offered her hand which Clarke took without a thought and the two resumed their walk to Clarke's apartment.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but can you please tell your agents to stop following us. I'm perfectly safe with you."

Something warm spreads across Lexa's chest after hearing Clarke say that. She nodded and whispered orders in her earpiece, all the while trying unsuccessfully to contain to the smile that was appearing on her lips.

 _Don't worry, Clarke. I won't let anything happen to you._ Lexa promised silently as the blonde snaked an arm around her waist and leaned in closer.

Minutes later, they were standing outside Clarke's door and both of them were just standing there, staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So …" Clarke said as she stepped forward.

"So ?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a step closer to the blonde.

"Thank you, again, for tonight." Clarke whispered softly as she moved to hug the agent.

Lexa was slightly taken aback by the action but wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Clarke slowly pulled back and tucked her hands inside her pockets. "I better go inside."

"Yes. You should." Lexa agreed.

They stared at each other, neither one of them moving from their spot. They're just gazing into each other's eyes, getting lost in a sea of blue and green.

 _Blue. Green. Blue. Green._

"Clarke," Lexa whispered.

"Lexa," Clarke said back.

"You're staring"

"So are you"

Both women grinned as they unconsciously closed the distance between them once again. Clarke eyes kept drifting down from Lexa's eyes to her lips; and Lexa was no different.

Clarke's heart was pounding wildly in her chest when Lexa started to lean in, eliminating the small space between them, and she closed her eyes. Air got caught in her lungs when she left soft lips against her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Lexa had backed away and started walking backwards towards the elevator.

"Goodnight, Ms. Griffin." Lexa said with a hint of a smile.

The elevators doors opened and Lexa stepped inside, taking a final glance at the blonde just as the doors began to close.

"Goodnight." Clarke whispered to the empty hallway as she brought her hand up to her cheek where she could still feel the press of Lexa's lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next stop: Philippines! Our ladies are going on a get-away trip for a few days. Hit the comments and tell me what you wanna see/happen on their trip :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Damn. I know, I know. It has been way too long. But I'm back! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

Long after the agent had disappeared behind the metal doors of the elevator, Clarke was still outside her apartment, her hand softly caressing her cheek where she could still feel the soft press of Lexa's lips. Tonight had been incredible; beyond incredible if Clarke was being honest to herself. Never before had she felt this rush, this giddiness; this feeling inside of her like a whole damn zoo was in chaos. It was as if she'd been sucked back in time and she was 17 again; falling in love for the first time.

With a smile on her face and her eyes shining with pure happiness, she slipped her key in the lock and opened the door. She dropped her keys on the table beside the door and was about to turn and lock the door when she saw a movement in the kitchen.

After the attack, Lexa had her team install numerous panic buttons scattered all throughout her apartment. _Just to be safe,_ Lexa had said to her then. There was one in her bedroom placed at the right panel of her nightstand. One was under the coffee table in the living room. There was also one in the kitchen and in Clarke's studio. The closest was the one in the living room.

Now she just had to find a way to get to it. But how?

Clarke softly cursed under her breath when she remembered that aside from the L-shaped couched and the dinner table, there was nothing else dividing the living room from the kitchen. _I can…crawl?_ She asked her herself but soon realized how stupid that would be. The moment she made a run for it, the attacker would see her and things would go to hell.

A shadow moved and Clarke backed up against the door, trying to blend in the darkness surrounding her. With shaky hands she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her thumbs were shaking as she typed out a text.

 ** _Clarke:_** Don't freak out but I think someone is in my apartment.

She held her breathe as she watched the shadow approaching the short hallway; approaching her.

 ** _Clarke:_** I'M GOING TO DIE. WHERE ARE YOU?!

Placing her phone down on the table beside her, she readied herself. She could hear the soft thud of footsteps echoing around her and could tell the intruder was closing in on her. A few moments later, someone emerged from the dark and Clarke screamed, running towards the person just as the front door was kicked open and Lexa appeared with her gun drawn.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled at the same time a loud "Oh! What the fuck!" was heard.

Clarke had run straight at the person and tackled them down, sending both of them onto the carpeted floor. The blonde groaned at the impact but quickly whipped her head back when the door was kicked opened and she heard Lexa call her name.

"Oh! What the fuck! Clarke get the fuck off of me!" The person under Clarke groaned and tried to pull away.

"Raven?" Clarke asked in surprise.

"Yes, you moron. Now get off. You're crushing me."

Now that the threat appeared to be no threat at all, Lexa holstered her gun and approached the women on the floor. She held her hand out and helped Clarke back up to her feet, briefly squeezing the blonde's hand, silently asking if she was okay. Clarke smiled and nodded, squeezing back in return. A small smile appeared on Lexa's lips and their hands were connected for a second longer than an innocent touch would allow.

Raven, who was completely forgotten by Clarke and Lexa, smirked as she witnessed the whole thing. She cleared her throat and the two women jumped, letting go of each other's hand and looking down; the tips of their ears turning bright red as if they were teenagers caught making out in the basement.

"So …" Raven said; a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"So?" Clarke mirrored. She raised an eyebrow at her friend's direction, giving her a look that said _Say one word and I will throw you off the window._

Raven merely rolled her eyes and raised her hands in mock surrender, turning to walk back in the direction she came. However, Lexa's voice calling out her name made her pause and she turned around. "Yeah?"

"How did you get into Clarke's apartment?" The agent asked.

"Yes, Raven. How did you get inside my apartment?"

"I have the keys. Duh." Raven answered.

Lexa fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she kept her face passive as she crossed her arms over chest. "We changed the locks a few days ago after the attack. Aside from me, and Clarke, no one else has the new set of keys. So …" Lexa unfolded her arms and took a step towards Raven, "How did you get in?"

"You have a key to Clarke's apartment?" Raven grinned, "Way to go Commander Ho—"

Lexa cut her off, "Miss Reyes, do I look like I have the time to humor you and your annoying self that seems to become even more annoying every time I see you?" Her tone made it clear that it wouldn't be pretty for Raven if she didn't answer her question.

Raven's eyes went wide and looked at Clarke, "Clarke, seriously? You're letting her question me?"

The blonde just shrugged and leaned back against the wall. She knows very well how Raven got in.

Raven looked back at the agent and almost pissed herself when she saw the look Lexa was giving her. "Fine. I hacked into the system and overrode the security measures your computer geek installed." Raven said in one quick go.

Clarke sighed and just shook her head; obviously used to the fact that Raven always does something like this.

"Miss Reyes, I need you to come with me." Lexa said.

"What?" Both Raven and Clarke said at the same time.

"I need you to come down with me to the Command Centre." The agent's tone was firm, steady, and left no room for argument.

"Lex, come on. She does this all the time." Clarke said. She was beginning to panic that her friend might've violated a bunch of regulations. _Damn her and her insanely wicked hacking skills_ , Clarke cursed to herself.

"All the time?" Lexa turned to Clarke, raising an eyebrow.

Raven groaned and covered her face, "You just had to make it worse, Griffin. You just had to."

Monty Green sat in his swivel chair, staring at the computer screens before him, and then back at the woman who only shrugged at him. "You … You hacked ... How?"

"It's not rocket science." Raven mumbled. She wiggled in her seat when she saw that Lexa was still staring at her. She was sure if looks could kill, she'd have been murdered ten times over since the moment Lexa practically dragged her down the Command Center.

"Lexa, is this really necessary?" Clarke asked.

"I'm sorry if I haven't made myself clear." Lexa turned to her side and faced the blonde, her tone strong and hard. "But my job is to protect you. My job is to make sure nothing and no one slips pass me and my team; to make sure that our security and alarm systems are three steps ahead of whoever wants to kill you." Lexa was now a few feet away from the blonde, looking dead straight in to those blue orbs that never fail to make her heart skip a beat whenever they were directed her way. "My job," Lexa's voice changed, became softer. "My job is to keep you safe."

"Lex …" Clarke whispered. The blonde was overwhelmed with the feelings that were threatening to take hold of her. She knew Lexa meant what she said; she knew the agent would do everything in her power to keep her safe; even if that meant taking a bullet for her. Memories from the attack flashed before her eyes; the sounds of gunshots, people yelling, Lexa protecting her, Lexa getting shot.

"If Raven, a club owner and god knows what else she does, manages to break into our security system that one of the best agents of Grounders wrote himself, someone else out there can do it as well. The very same people who wanted to hurt Clarke."

Raven, who had now realized Lexa's purpose of bringing her to the Command Centere and showing her the body of the codes, stared wide-eyed at Lexa, the gears in her head shifting into place. "You want me to fix it?"

* * *

Monty whipped his head so fast and looked at his Commanding Agent. "What? No, no, no." He said, shaking his head. "Commander, are you seriously asking her," he pointed a finger towards Raven, who in turn slapped his finger away from her and grumbled, "to fix _my_ own code?"

"Afraid of a little competition?" Raven smirked.

Monty just glared at her.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the two of them. _Why am I stuck with a bunch of children?_ "No, Agent Green. I want her help in making _your_ codes stronger." She then turned to Raven, "I'm hiring you as a consultant."

Everyone in the room blinked.

"What?" Raven asked. "I, what?"

Lexa had done a little a background check on Clarke's friends. Apparently, Raven Reyes had a little bit of talent when it came to computers and mechanical things. She had been a member of her robotic team back in high school, graduating with a double major in Mechanical and Computer Engineering, also taking up a few classes in Physics and Computer Science. This woman is literally a genius and all she does is own a bar.

"Or I could arrest you for hacking in to the house of the president's daughter and breaking in." Lexa said casually, leaning back against the table behind her. "So?"

Raven let out a long sigh, "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

Lexa nodded. "Good. Agent Green will walk you through everything and keep you up to speed on what you need to know." She then turned to walk towards her office. "I'll let Mr. Kane know and have the paper work and contract agreement tomorrow. Oh, and Miss Griffin?" Lexa paused as she reached the door, turning around and locking eyes with the blonde, "Can I have a word with you in private?"

Her tone made Clarke aware that no wasn't an answer, and that the blonde was about to get an earful from the agent.

Turns out that the blonde was right. The moment the door to Lexa's office was closed, the agent began to lectured her on how dangerous this whole ordeal was. Someone hacking into their system? They might as well let the people who wanted to hurt her waltz right in.

Clarke knows that Lexa is just worried about her. No matter how hard and tough the agent might appear on the outside, no matter how composed she is, her eyes will always give her away. Those green eyes will always tell her the exact opposite of what her words and actions are tell her. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Lexa this guarded and build up walls so thick.

Last night was something different. Something had shifted between them and Clarke knew they both felt it. She had never seen Lexa so relaxed and unguarded until last night during their walk back to her apartment and the moment they had shared outside her door. Those green eyes were free of the dark shade it always had and Clarke was taken aback by how enticing they were and how they seemed to sparkle whenever the agent smiled.

God help her. That smile.

Whenever Lexa smiles, Clarke goes weak in the knees and her heart seems to fall out her ribcage and down into her stomach.

But the blonde knew there was still something holding the agent back from allowing herself to give in to the building tension and attraction between them. As she was lying down on her massive king size bed, and staring at the ceiling, her thoughts drifted back to the conservation she and Lexa had in the safe house a few nights ago.

 _"_ _I lost someone special to me. Her name was Costia. I lost her because I was stupid and naïve enough to hope; to hope that I could live a normal life and do my job."_

Clarke couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy with this woman called Costia. Who is she? What the extent of her relationship with Lexa? Where is she? What happened between them?

All these questions swirling around her head made her groan and she covered her face with a pillow, breathing in the smell of freshly washed covers. But it did little to stop her train of thoughts from wandering.

 _"_ _This is dangerous, Clarke."_

 _"_ _What is? Love?"_

 _"_ _Hope."_

 _"_ _Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."_

Bits and pieces of their conversation flowed freely and she could feel an ache in the middle of the chest when she was reminded of how vulnerable and scared Lexa had been. She saw how lost and broken the woman was through those green eyes. She could see the pain in them and all she ever wanted in that moment was to kiss away all the pain and tell her just how much she cared for her.

She was certain that night would put an end to whatever little dance they had going on. Clarke had given Lexa an out, and the agent could've easily taken it. Lexa could've walked out of that room and that would have been the end of it.

 _"_ _We can be each other's new hope."_

 _"_ _Maybe. Maybe someday we can be. But I can't risk you."_

She didn't know what had taken over her, but she'll be damned if she let go that easily and let the woman who stole her heart walk away from her as if nothing ever happened. Her mind was screaming at her that this would only break her heart, a disaster. But her heart was telling her to take a chance, take a leap of faith.

 _"_ _Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel the same way. Tell me that you feel nothing for me. Look at me in the eye and tell me that when I was almost killed yesterday, you felt nothing._

 _Tell me, that you weren't even relieved when you walked in this safe house and you saw that I was safe. Tell me that the kisses we shared, those two kisses, meant nothing to you._

 _Tell me that I'm nothing more than just another regular assignment to you. Tell it straight to my face and just walk away because we both know that's what you're good at."_

She placed all her cards on the table that night and hoped to whatever God is up there that this would be enough and would be worth it in the end.

 _"_ _I'm scared, Clarke. I'm scared to let myself hope again."_

 _"_ _I have enough hope for the both of us until you're ready."_

And maybe, maybe it will be.

* * *

The next Friday, they were boarding a private jet for their flight to the Philippines. The past few days were spent planning, shopping, and packing for the trip. They would be staying at the resort that Octavia and Bellamy's grandparents own up in the northern part of Luzon. Lexa had demanded to see a blue print of the resort and a map of the province but Octavia said that it will take the "surprise" element of the whole thing if they see it before they got there. It was quickly followed by a short but heated argument between the Commanding Agent and the fierce little brunette, going toe-to toe until Clarke stepped in yelled for a cease-fire.

Lexa had just neatly placed away her luggage and was settling in her seat when she felt someone occupy the empty seat beside her.

"This seat looks vacant." a familiar voice reached Lexa's ear.

Lexa turned her head and saw Luna Handcroft smirking at her, her eyes obviously checking her out. The agent gave a small polite smile, "These aren't reserved seats, Ms. Handcroft. You can seat anywhere you please."

"Then you don't mind?"

Lexa shook her head, "Not at all, Ms. Handcroft."

Luna reached between them for her seatbelt, not so subtly brushing her hand on Lexa's thighs. Lexa tense a bit, but didn't pull away nor did her face show any reaction. "Please, drop the formalities. Call me Luna."

Lexa nodded.

Luna could handle rejection, but when her advantages were being ignored, she hated it. And Commander Woods had clearly been rejecting her advances since they met at Clarke's gallery.

"Do you surf, Commander?"

"I do."

"Clarke herself is quite the expert, did you know?"

"Ms. Griffin is a talented person," Lexa said. "It doesn't surprise me."

Luna had tried to read the woman sitting beside her, searching for a sliver of hidden meaning in her words. But like their conversation back at the gallery, she found nothing. She couldn't remember meeting someone so inscrutable. But despite that, Luna couldn't deny the attraction she has for the brunette agent. It was more than Lexa's physical appeal, though Luna couldn't also deny how the agent was literally jaw-dropping attractive. Luna had seen that Lexa was anything but cold despite her being stiff and uptight all the time.

"Hmm, yes." Luna leaned to Lexa's shoulder a bit as she fiddles with her seatbelt and tightened it. "Clarke has many hidden talents. And I'm sure that you've noticed that she doesn't bother to hide her interests." Luna smirked at Lexa's direction.

Lexa remained quiet as she took a sip of her water.

"I guess talking about Clarke is off-limits then. That's fine. I'm much more interested in you." Luna winked at her.

Lexa couldn't help but chuckled at the undying persistence of the woman. Maybe if the circumstances were different, in another place, in another time, she would have not ignored Luna's advances. It was her past slowly pushing at the front of her mind while struggling to keep her chin up the water in the present; this thing between her and Clarke, it was good. But it scared Lexa.

The agent cleared her thoughts, "I'm afraid there's nothing interesting about me."

"Oh, no, Commander." Luna then boldly placed her hand on top of Lexa's thigh and roamed her eyes up and down the agent's lean form. "I seriously doubt that."

Lexa shook her head, smiling at the sophisticated, overly confident woman beside her. "If you say so."

Luna is like a hungry dog and unless you throw a bone in her direction, she won't stop.

Lexa felt the hand on her thigh squeeze briefly before letting go.

Both women settled in their seats when the pilot announced that they were about to take off. Sitting on the other side of the jet, Blaire studied them on the corner of her eye. Discreetly watching them over the magazine she was pretending to read. She was completely aware of what Luna was doing. And did she hate the woman for it. It has been a last minute decision to invite Luna. More like, Octavia forced her to, since her and Raven apparently has this small crush on her.

She had known Luna since college and had witnessed firsthand her many tactics and conquests. None of them ever bothered Clarke. It actually impressed her on how good Luna is.

Until now.

This was the very first time it had matter to Clarke whether or not Luna will succeed.

Yes, she and Lexa had talked about giving whatever was between them, a chance. It was going painfully slow, especially since Clarke can clearly see Lexa was struggling with something. She had once thought about asking Lexa who Costia was, but decided against it. She saw the pain in Lexa's eyes that night she told her a bit about her past. In time, Clarke thought, Lexa would tell her when she's ready.

That was about a week ago. And since then, they've only shared lingering touches, small smiles, and sometimes a couple of text messages. Outside the two of them, no one knows the extent of their relationship.

 _Hell, even I don't know what we are._ Clarke frowned at the thought.

She looked up from the magazine just as Luna placed a hand on Lexa's thigh. Clarke clenched her jaw at the sight. She hated the thought that Luna could publicly and boldly hold Lexa the way Clarke had wanted to, she hated even more that there was a slight possibility that Lexa was entertaining Luna.

To top it all off, Clarke was jealous.

And Clarke Griffin is never jealous

The blonde let out a groan and dropped her head down on the small table in front of her.

This is going to be a very very long 16-hour flight.

* * *

Clarke was dreaming of swimming in a pool with a bunch of baby penguins when someone gently shook her awake. She fought to hold on to sleep and swim with the penguins a little longer but someone was calling her name and was telling her to wake up.

"Hmmm" The blonde slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Clarke," Her name rolling off Lexa's lips and the way it sounds sent warmth all over her body, "Wake up. We're here."

She smiled up at the agent and nodded. Uncurling her body and stretching her muscles; letting out a soft moan when her muscles were stretched. She caught Lexa in the corner of her eye staring at her and visibly swallowed as she heard the sound escaping the blonde. The blonde couldn't help but smirk and wink at her as she grabbed her luggage and headed to exit the jet.

Lexa's face turned a shade of red when she saw Clarke had seen her staring at her and quickly turned away, mumbling something under her breath as she gathered up her stuff and followed Clarke. Stepping out of the jet, Lexa shook off her coat and threw on her aviators to shield her eyes from the sun. She took a deep breath of the humid air and in an instant memories of the last she was here rushed in the front of her mind.

The last time she was here, she was on an assignment; going undercover in one of the bases of a group laundering US Dollars in the Philippines.

The last time she was here, she was still a Secret Service Agent.

The last time she was here, that was when things went to hell; ruining her life and her career.

When Octavia had offered up a plan for a get-away trip, she hadn't expected in to be somewhere she thought she'd ever return to ever again. She had said nothing then, didn't try to suggest another country, another continent. She had said yes, planned the trip, and here she is now, standing in a country that held so many memories of her past.

Lexa looked up and saw the blonde talking with Octavia and Raven, throwing her head back in laughter at something Raven had said to her. Seeing Clarke so free, care-free, and buzzing with so much energy caused a small pang of ache inside her. She would give anything to see Clarke like that every single day. Even if it meant facing her past and demons just lurking around the corner, waiting to jump out and sink their claws in her.

What she didn't know, was how truly close her past and was about to collide with her present.

* * *

 **A/N:** Leave reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG. HERE IT IS! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER IX

 ** _FIVE DAYS AGO – OCTOBER 3_**

 ** _3:21 PM_**

"Lola Ems! We're here!" Octavia announced as she pushed through the front doors of a two-story house in the province of Pampanga. The house wasn't extravagant and big, but it has a homey feeling to it. There was a small garden out front, the terrace was spacious with just a small table and two chairs, a rocking chair was place on the other end facing the garden.

Straight from the airport, the group drove for over an hour to the house of Octavia and Bellamy's grandparents. Of course, Lexa had verbally expressed her frustration with it. The agent had pointed out how unsafe it is for Clarke to just be travelling so casually. Lexa was in the middle of explaining, with her hands moving here and there, talking animatedly, when Clarke cut her off and pulled everyone in the van and shushed the agent every time she tried to say something. Clarke's friends and Lexa's team gave each other snickering glances when they saw the small pout Lexa had on her face and the deadly look the blonde was giving the agent.

An old woman, who appeared to be in her late 70's, her salt and pepper hair was tied and pulled up in a loose bun, entered the living room. She was wearing a floral apron and was holding a wooden spoon in her hand. At the sight of her granddaughter, the old woman's face lit up and wide smile appeared on her face. " _Octavia? Ay ang apo ko! (_ _ **Octavia? Oh my god.**_ _) Rodelio! Andito apo mo!_ _ **(Rodelio! Your granddaughter is here.)**_ _"_ The smile on the woman's face was mirrored on Octavia's face as well as the young woman reached out her hand and took her grandmother's hand, she then bowed her head and touched her forehead to her grandmother's hand.

"Mano po, lola." Octavia's American accent was thick and it made the older woman chuckle as she warmly hugged her granddaughter.

" _Ikaw lang? Asaan ang kuya mo? (_ **Did you come alone? Where's your brother?** _)"_ Lola Emilia asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Pwede ba naming wala ang paborito niyong apo, lola? **_(I'm right here, grandma. Can your favorite grandchild miss this? Of course not.)_** " Bellamy said; his tagalog is a little better than his sister but his accent is still present. He grinned widely as he hugged Lola Emilia and lifted her up.

" _Jusme! Ibaba mo ko!_ _ **(Put me down!)**_ _"_ Lola Emilia cried but was laughing along with Octavia and Bellamy.

" _Lola, mga kaibigan po namin._ **_(This is our friends.)_** Remember, Clarke and Raven? The one we were telling you about?" Octavia asked as she gestured to them.

"Ooookay." Raven said as she was also hugged by Lola Emilia. She smiled at the old woman when she pulled back and Lola Emilia patted her cheeks like a grandma would and smiled back.

Clarke grinned and opened her arms to the old woman, "Lola Emilia"

 _"_ _Eh, hindi ba ito yung anak ng presidente ng America? Buti naman at naka-sama ka, iha."_ Lola Emilia smiled and hugged the blonde.

Clarke gave a questioning look at Bellamy, silently asking for a translation.

"She's glad that you're here." Bellamy translated.

Lola Emilia then turned to the group of people standing by the door. Agents Hosh and Lawrence were standing by the door while agents Miller and Green were given orders to scout the perimeter. Lexa was slowly walking around, clearly checking the place; how many entrances and exits are there, the fastest way in and out. She glanced at the windows and saw that it was open but has metal bars blocking it. The agent silently nodded at that. Something about the agent intrigued Emilia. Something about the way she moves, the way she carries herself. Lexa kept an ear on their conversations as she was rumoring around. She was just about to step out of the living room and in to the hallway leading to a staircase

"Lola, this is Lexa."

At the sound of her name, Lexa turned and saw Lola Emilia looking at her; she knows the old woman was observing her. She could feel her eyes on her when she was looking around the house. The house itself isn't big; it's not that small either. It has a homey and warm feeling to it. Pictures were lined up against one wall, bits and pieces of antiques were displayed around the house. The wallpaper and the flooring were giving an earthy tone to the place, making you feel relaxed.

Lola Emilia smiled at Lexa.

 _"_ _Magandang hapon, iha."_ Lola Emilia greeted. " _Kaibigan ka din nila?"_

Octavia was about to translate for Lexa when the agent spoke, in fluent Tagalog, the words slipping out of her mouth without much of an effort, surprising all of them.

 _"_ _Magandang hapon din po, lola."_ Lexa greeted and offered a smile to Lola Emilia. She then reached out her hand, _"Mano po."_

"Ay kay gala na bata **(Such a respectful and well-mannered, child.)**." Lola Emilia smiled as she extended her hand and Lexa took the hand and bows, then presses Lola Emilia's hand to her forehead.

Too shocked to move, Octavia and Bellamy just stood there, looking at Lexa as she did a gesture and sign of respect to their grandmother.

"You speak Tagalog?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged as she stepped back. "Spent a few years here during my service." The brunette's expression remained passive but Clarke noticed the subtly changes in the agent. There was a far-away look in those green eyes that had captured her attention the moment they met; it was as if a dark shade had taken over and her eyes were cloudy, not like the clear ones that took her breath away every time they were direct at her.

"Damn, Commander." Raven said as she flopped down the couch, instantly making herself at home. "You never fail to surprise us."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"The last time these kids were here, a coffee table was broken in half, a window got smashed, and one of my cows went missing." A deep voice gathered all their attention; making their heads turns in the direction of that leads to what Lexa believes is the back door.

"Lo!" Octavia pushed past his brother and made a bee line for her grandfather, jumping on him like a little girl and hugged her grandfather. The old man laughed genuinely as he caught Octavia in his arms and hugged her just as tight. Lolo Rodelio placed Octavia down and then turned to Bellamy, his arms open wide. Bellamy then grinned and hugged his grandpa.

"When was the last time the Blakes saw their grandparents?" Lexa whispered to Clarke as she stood beside her.

The blonde shrugged; her attention still on the little family reunion. "2 years, I think." Unconsciously, Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa. And Lexa let her.

* * *

 ** _OCTOBER 4_**

 ** _2:13 AM_**

Tiptoeing down the stairs as quietly as she can, she flashed her phone illuminating the path in front of her. The others had been asleep since midnight but she wanted to make sure no one would see her. She wanted to make sure she doesn't get caught. Finally landing on the last step, she went straight for the back door and exited the house, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Agent Lawrence sitting by the steps of the back porch, lighting a cigarette. The agent must've heard her because the next thing she knew the agent had stood up and was facing her.

"Hey. You need anything?" Agent Lawrence asked as she took a long drag of her cigarette.

 _Calm down. Distract her. Then get this over with._

She smiled and shook her head as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Ontari offered her a cigarette and she took it and joined the agent. She took a long dragged and inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine enter her lungs, and then released it with a sigh. The only sound around them were the groups of crickets singing their songs, and the gently hum of the late evening breeze around them.

"Couldn't sleep?" The agent asked.

"Something like that." Was her only answer.

Not long after they finished their cigarettes, Agent Lawrence excused herself to go to the bathroom. She just nodded in acknowledgement.

When she was sure the agent was inside and was far enough, she fished out the burner phone she had with her and cursed when she saw the three messages.

 ** _New York (2:15):_** Anything?

 ** _New York (2:20):_** You're five minutes late. Where are you?

 ** _New York (2:15):_** I swear to God, if you bailed on me, I will tell them EVERYTHING. And then I'll kill you.

She quickly read through them before typing out a response, her thumbs flying across the keypads.

 ** _Rhode Island (2:17):_** Calm your tits, man. Just ran into a bit of a hiccup but everything is fine. We just got here this afternoon. Still don't have the whole plan and schedule for the trip but the goons are starting to loosen up. I'll send you the information once the group has discussed it tomorrow.

 ** _New York (2:18):_** Just keep an eye on them. Keep doing whatever you're doing. Contact Ferdinand when you get the plans. And then we'll let you know when we're going fishing.

 ** _Rhode Island (2:18):_** After this, I owe you nothing anymore. When this is all over, we never knew each other. Understand?

 ** _New York (2:19):_** Just do your part. And we won't have a problem. I'll contact you soon.

She tucked the phone away and stared up at the night sky. She never wanted this to happen, never imagined that it will go this far. But she's too involved now. She bit more than she can chew and she had to deal it.

She just hoped this will all go according to plan.

* * *

 ** _OCTOBER 4_**

 ** _8:19 AM_**

Clarke sleepily shuffled down the stairs, her nose guiding her to the direction where a rich aroma of coffee was coming from. She could hear a small commotion and when she entered the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of ten people squeezed in around the dining table and that they were currently face deep in whatever food was prepared for them. Octavia and Bellamy were fighting over the last piece of longganisa when Raven reached in and grabbed it, stuffing it in her mouth before the siblings could say anything.

"Hey, that was mine!" Octavia exclaimed as she tried to reach Raven and hit her.

Lola Emilia laughed and just shook her and announced she'll cook more for them. A series of cheers erupted around them and Bellamy volunteered to help but his grandmother declined the help, saying she still doesn't trust Bellamy in the kitchen. Octavia snickered and teased her brother, telling the story of how Bellamy almost set the kitchen on fire while cooking rice.

Clarke roamed her eyes, jumping from person to person until they stopped on the brunette who was sipping her coffee. She then frowned when she saw who was sitting beside her; Luna.

 _Of course._

Luna was saying something to Lexa but the Agent's attention was focused on the blonde standing in the entry way of the kitchen.

"Clarke."

The blonde snapped her eyes in Lexa's direction and saw her raising an eyebrow at her. "Hmm?"

"I said, come and eat." Lexa smiled softly as she gestured to the empty chair on her other side. Clarke couldn't help the grin that broke on her face and made her way to sit next to Lexa.

"Hey." Clarke said softly.

"Hey." Lexa said back, smiling as she stared at the blonde.

 ** _BLUE. GREEN. BLUE. GREEN._**

A bowl of food being pushed in front of Clarke broke their connection and the blonde looked up to see Raven and glared at her. Raven just laughed as she resumed eating, talking with her mouth full of food. . "This is a place where we eat. No eye-fucking in places where we eat."

Everyone hummed in agreement, still stuffing their mouths with food.

"Eye-fucking?" Lolo Rodelio asked. "Ano yun, apo? **_(What's that?)_** "

Bellamy chocked on a piece of sausage, Octavia snorted in the middle of drinking her coffee, Raven nearly fell off the chair, Luna was wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, and the four agents just blinked at the old man; clearly lost as to what the old man said.

Clarke groaned and hid her face with her hands with embarrassment. Lexa's face turned a shade of red and cleared her throat, trying to tamper down the desire to run and bury herself somewhere far away.

* * *

 ** _12:49 PM_**

"Clarke? Are you ready?" Lexa was typing something on her phone when she barged in the blonde's room without bothering to knock. "The others are already waiting for us outsi—" Lexa looked up just in time to see Clarke standing by the bed, completely topless with just her jeans on, her bare back was facing her so the agent took the opportunity to let her damn hormones take over and her eyes went straight to the curve of the blonde's hips and couldn't help but lick her lips.

Yes, she had seen the blonde stark naked on her first day of work, and had seen a glimpse of those breasts but now that they're trying to figure out their feelings and Lexa hadn't had a single drop of alcohol in her system since she started this job, her mind and body seemed to be on over-drive every time Clarke Griffin is near her.

Continuing her ogling, she hadn't notice that Clarke had turned around until those perfect breasts and perky pink nipples were right in front of her.

"Um, sorry." Lexa mumbled as she realized she had been caught staring like a pervert and turned around; forcing herself to not look back and stare at those perfect breasts she suddenly had the urge to touch.

"Lexa." Clarke's tone was surprised, but it was deep. Deep in a way that Lexa never heard before and it made her shiver.

Lexa forced herself to take a step towards the door, "I'm sorry for barging in. I should've knocked. They're all waiting for us outside. We better go." Lexa went to open the door and walk out when she felt Clarke's body heat envelop her and then she felt hands on her arms, slowly turning her to face the blonde.

"Lex, look at me."

Lexa let out a shaky breath, her nerves going off like fireworks during the Fourth of July and New Year's Eve. She closed her eyes and turned to face Clarke; trying to control her breathing and heart beat. "I'm sorry for barging in."

Clarke laughed softly at how adorable Lexa is acting, "Open your eyes." She held Lexa's hand and squeezed it.

Lexa shook her head.

"You already saw me butt naked while I was in my kitchen on your first day of work."

Lexa's eyes flew wide open; she opened her mouth to say something but no words seem to come to mind. "That wasn't … I …"

Clarke laughed as she stepped closer to Lexa; her body pressed against Lexa's. Lexa's eyes closed on its own at the contact. "It's fine." She leaned down to kiss Lexa's cheek and felt a hitch in the agent's breathing. She smirked and whispered in her ear, "And I want you to look now. I want you to touch me, Lexa."

Lexa's leg almost gave out at the statement. She slowly opened her eyes; too afraid her eyeballs would pop right out of their sockets if she opened them too quickly and come face to face with Clarke's bare chest. With her eyes now opened, she pouted when she saw Clarke was now wearing a simply black lace bra, but she still had a view of Clarke's toned stomach and creamy white skin that was begging to be touched and kissed. The sight of it alone made the agent bite her lip.

"Touch me, Lexa."

The blonde's slender fingers wrapped around the agent's hands and guided them to her hips. Both women sighed at the contact; both had been tampering down their pent up desires for weeks now and they know something's going to give sooner or later.

"Clarke …" Lexa's voice wavered as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Not to mention she was slowly losing her grip on her self-control

"Ssshhh, just …" Clarke continued to guide Lexa's hand until they were under the swell of her breasts. She let go of Lexa's hands and looked up. What she saw in those blue eyes mirrored her own; lust, love, fear. "It's okay." Clarke whispered softly as she bent down, eliminating the small distance between and brushed her lips against Lexa's. The contact made Lexa lean forward and their lips met. Lexa kissed her so deeply, that Clarke felt her heart stop. Clarke let out a delicate moan, and it was enough to set Lexa off and let go. She grabbed Clarke by her hips, pulling her flush against her body. Their kissing picked up pace and soon both women were fighting for control. But when Lexa began to move and guide Clarke to the bed, Clarke's effort to take control was thrown out the window. The blonde knew where this was going and good heavens did she want it; more so when Lexa's hand reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one quick flick of her fingers and threw her bra somewhere behind her.

Their lips met again and the kiss grew in intensity to the point where Clarke could feel her body practically vibrating and the pressure that started between her legs went straight to her heart; making it beat faster with each second. The smell of Lexa, the feel of her lips, the sounds the brunette was making; all of it was intoxicating and Clarke couldn't help but slide her hands under the hem of Lexa's shirt. Fingers brushed the warm soft skin and she moaned at the contact. She had dreamed about this for far too long on what it would feel like to finally touch the agent, and it made Clarke moan harder when it felt better than what she had imagined.

Clarke wanted her, all of her. And Clarke will be damned if she waited any longer.

Her hands moved further, exploring the skin underneath her fingertips. She reached behind to grab and pull the offending piece of clothing when her fingers brushed against something rough and bumpy. Clarke furrowed her eyebrow as her hazy mind struggled to figure out what her fingers just grazed. She moved her fingers up to run it over the patch of skin that felt like a scar when Lexa sudden pulled away from, stepping back from Clarke's personal pace. She was red face and was panting as heavily as Clarke was and when Clarke looked up, she saw the agent's eyes cloud over.

Lexa licked her lips and smiled bashfully, pulling her shirt down as she took another step backwards, "Oh … wow." She let out a heavy breath, reaching forward to grab Clarke's arm and intertwine their fingers together. "I'm sorry for losing my control. I know where taking it slow."

Clarke stepped forward, cupping Lexa's face to make her look at her when she bowed her head down, "Hey," She smiled when Lexa made eye contact with her. "It's okay. I got carried away as well." Leaning her forehead against Lexa, she moved closer. "We can take all the time you need." She was incredibly turned on; she wanted Lexa right there and then. But she saw the fear and the uncertainty in the brunette eye's when she looked at her. There was a story behind that scar. There are still things from Lexa's past that Clarke knew still affected the agent to this day. Yes, she was curious; curious about what Lexa was hiding under her shirt. She knew for certain it was a scar tissue, and Clarke accidentally touching it was the reason why Lexa had stopped kissing her.

"I can and I will wait until you're ready." Clarke smiled softly as she leaned in and kissed Lexa.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?"

Both women jumped apart at the sudden interruption and turned towards the door to see a very amused but very pissed Octavia standing there, a hand on her hips.

"What? What happened here? Did something—Whoa there." Raven rushed upstairs when she heard Octavia scream but did a double take and covered her eyes when she saw Clarke's naked chest.

Clarke hastily covered her breasts while Lexa's face turned red.

"Were you two seriously making out in my grandparent's house?"

"In my defense, it was Clarke who started it." Lexa said.

Clarke gasped as she threw a dirty look towards Lexa who was grinning at her, "You were the one who walked in while I was half-naked!"

"If you had only locked the door then no one would come barging in while you're dressing up." Lexa countered, grinning even more when Clarke rolled her eyes at her.

The blonde was about to come up with a retort when Octavia spoke up. "Oookaay! Enough." She pointed a finger to Lexa, "You. Go downstairs and help with loading the van. Now. And you … " She then turned to Clarke, "Get dressed. You have five minutes or else we're leaving you here."

Octavia reached out and grabbed Lexa by the arm, pulling her out of the room and dragging her downstairs with her.

"Five minutes, Griffin!" Octavia yelled as they were walking down the stairs.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the woman. She had never meet anyone like Octavia Blake. Beside her, Raven appeared and nudged her playfully.

"You've got game, Commander Hotpants." Raven winked at her.

Lexa hated that nickname, she wasn't quite sure how the club owner came up with it. "How did you even came up with that? Commander Hotpants? Really?"

Raven bobbed her head, "Uh hmmm. It's really not that hard and it's pretty much self-explanatory. Commander; check. Hot; check. You look hot in pants, any pants actually: check. Thus, Commander Hotpants."

The Commanding Agent couldn't help but chuckled at that. She will never understand Clarke's friends but aside from that, they're starting to grow close to her and she wasn't about to complain about that.

* * *

 ** _PRESENT DAY – OCTOBER 8_**

 ** _9:38 PM_**

 _The room was engulfed in silence as she willed for the time to go faster, but the eerie silence in the air grew on her and she decided to turn the television on just to cut the silence. She was sitting on the couch in front of the television, legs tucked underneath her and a blanket covering her lap, nursing her third glass of wine. Her eyes were registering the images flashing on the 52" LED screen in front of her but her mind was somewhere else._

 _Lexa._

 _Clarke rested her head on the edge of the couch and let out a long sigh; she could feel a small buzz beginning. When Commanding Agent Alexandria Woods came in her life, her whole world had been turned upside down. The stunning, captivating, and mysterious agent waltzed in her life and knocked down every single wall Clarke had built around herself._

 _Lexa was right when she had said a trip might help with everything that has happened. Clarke had been more at ease; more relaxed. But what Clarke was really looking forward to; was the chance for her and Lexa to "explore" their relationship even further._

 _There was no doubt in the blonde's mind that she was falling in love with the agent. No. Scratch that. There was no doubt that Clarke had fallen in love with the agent. There was no exact moment on when and how. The realization just hit her like a freight train on full speed; it was like something had been locked into place and something extremely rare happened._

 _A soft knock on the room pulled her attention and she slipped off the couch, the blanket fell into a messy pile on the carpeted floor as she stood up and headed towards the door. She was expecting to see Lexa on the other side but as she twisted the door knob and pulled the door open, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion._

 _Everything happened in a blink of an eye that Clarke barely had the time to move an inch before the person in front of her pushed the door wide open; causing her to lose her balance and stumble backwards. The next thing she knew, a handkerchief appeared out of nowhere and covered her mouth and nose. Panic, fear, and adrenaline kicked in immediately and she tried to pry the hands holding her captive and pull the handkerchief away from her. She could feel her heartbeat and breathing increase as her senses pick up the smell of chloroform. Black spots started to appears at the edges of her sight and her grip on the assailant loosened as the substance began to take effect on her; her knees gave out and she fell on the floor._

 _The last thing Clarke saw before losing consciousness was a pair of familiar brown eyes looking at her. She tried to put a face to it, tried to remember who those eyes belonged to but the last bit of consciousness she had slipped from her fingertips and Clarke spiraled down to nothingness._

* * *

 **Reviews? Comments? Violent Reactions? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

 ** _October 8_**

 ** _8:30 PM_**

The brunette climbed in the backseat of the taxi and slumped back; her eyes closing as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

They had arrived in Manila four days ago, just a two-hour trip from the Blake's grandparents house. They spent the days touring around the city, with Lexa and the Blakes as their guides since they've been there before. They've tried local street foods and Octavia, with the help of Lola Emilia, cooked them some of the most delicious Filipino food they ever tasted.

It all seemed perfect. She and Clarke had gotten closer, got to know each other more and their connection with each other grew deeper. She grew closer to Clarke's friends; even with Raven who never seemed to run out of ideas to annoy her.

She was happy.

For almost three years, she's finally learning how to live and love again.

Lexa almost forgot what happened the last time she was here.

 ** _Almost._**

Until yesterday.

When Anya and Jaha suddenly arrived yesterday; that was only when she remembered the memorial they do every year. Seeing them here, at this country, was like reality slapping her in the face and giving her a wakeup call.

Lexa had been sober for almost 4 months since she started this job; partly because it was one of the conditions in keeping her job, but mainly because of Clarke. Clarke was there to distract her from the thoughts plaguing her every now and then. Clarke was there to help her even though the blonde had no idea what was going on in her head. Clarke was the light at the end of the tunnel for her. She's slowly letting go and learning to forgive herself for what had happened to Costia.

But this day brought it all back. And it was as if it only happened yesterday.

She drowned herself with alcohol. Bitter and painful memories of her past overpowered the good that had been happening to her the last few months. Clarke was forgotten and was replaced by the ghost of her Lexa's former lover.

 _"_ _Are you being serious right now, Lexa? Do you wanna lose your job?" Anya scolded as she took the bottle of bourbon from Lexa._

 _Lexa grumbled and tried to snatch the bottle from Anya. "Give it back, Anya. And leave me alone."_

 _"_ _Fine. Here." Anya gave her the bottle, then pulled up a picture of Clarke from her phone. "But I want you to take a good look at this photo, look at this woman. This is the woman whose heart you'll break if you continue this."_

 _Seeing Clarke's face; those blue eyes, that smile that makes her heart falter and makes her feel safe … Her knees gave out and Anya caught her before she hit the floor. She poured her heart out and cried in Anya's arms._

She woke up feeling empty. Empty and numb. She left the hotel they were staying at before anyone else woke up and went to the cemetery by herself. Her agents and Clarke panicked when they couldn't find her until Anya and Jaha informed her that the three of them had something important to do and that Lexa had gone ahead of them. They all believed them.

A vibration in her pocket brought her out of her own thoughts. Unlocking her phone she checked the time and saw she had several messages

 ** _Agent L. Hosh7:00 PM :_** We just got back from a mall. Wanheda is secured back at the hotel.

 ** _Raven Reyes 8:45 PM :_** Wherever you are, get your ass back here already. Our blonde princess has been grumpy all day without you. WE TRIED EVERYTHING. Please save us.

 ** _Clarke 9:17 PM:_** Where the hell are you? You've been gone all day. When I asked Anya, she only told me you had some business to attend to. Also, your sister scares me a little bit. And Raven may have a crush on her.

 ** _Anya 9:17 PM:_** WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? Answer your damn phone. This woman, Raven, won't stop annoying me. I might kill her if you don't come back soon.

She quickly read through them all but the last one pulled a smile on her.

 ** _Clarke: 9:18 PM:_** Also, I miss you following me around. Meet me in my room when you get back? ;)

She quickly typed out a response to Clark saying she's about half an hour away from the hotel and will be there soon before checking in with her team and asked for updates.

"Tough day?" the cab driver asked

Lexa looked up and saw the driver looking at her through the rear view mirror. "Try tough life."

The driver shrugged and it was the end of any conversation between them. She preferred it that way; preferring the peace and quiet surrounding them. Between her job and being back in the Philippines, there wasn't much time for her to gather and organized everything going on in her head. Staring out the window, she saw thick droplets of rain slid down the window; looks like they were in for a rainy night.

The ride took longer than Lexa had anticipated. Because of the heavy rain, there had been an accident and it caused quite the traffic.

 ** _10:23 PM_**

Lexa paid the driver and made a bee line for the elevators once she got in the hotel lobby. Pushing the button for the floor where Clarke's room is located at, she tried to shake the remaining memories that had came to the surface this day.

 _One day is enough._ Lexa told herself just as the metal doors opened and she stepped out the hallway. Reaching Clarke's room, she raised her fist, knocking softly and waited. When there was no answer, she knocked again, a little louder this time. A few more minutes ticked by and when there was still no answer, she reached for the door handle and turned it. Her eyebrows burrowed down in suspicion when it gave away and the door opened. One hand immediately went to her holster as she cautiously stepped inside Clarke's hotel room. She could see a soft glow coming from the direction of the living room but other than that the room is dark. She flicked the light switch and the room was flooded with light. She walked to the living room and saw a glass of wine on the coffee table, a blanket was on the floor, and the television was playing the nightly news.

"Clarke?" Lexa called out, hoping the lights had alerted the blonde of her presence.

The agent slowly crossed the living room, past the small kitchen, and towards the bedroom. The door was ajar and she nudge it open and peered inside.

"Clarke? Are you here?" She called a little louder for the blonde to hear if she was in the shower.

Walking in the bedroom, she looked around and noticed the bed was neatly made. There was a pile of clothes on the chair at the corner. She then focused and shifted her attention to hear the shower running but then realized that the only sound she could hear was the soft murmur of the television in the living room.

An unsettling feeling started at the bottom of her spine and crept up. Lexa double back in the living room and fished out her phone. She dialed Clarke's number and bit her lip as she waited for the blonde to pick up.

The sound of something vibrating made her turn around and move closer to the couch. There, placed on top of a throw pillow, was Clarke's phone.

Her heart was now hammering in the back of her throat as she ended the call and dialed another number. After a few rings, someone picked it up.

"Lexa. Hey."

"Octavia, is Clarke with you?"

"No. She's probably in her room."

" _I am_ in her room. She's not here. Have you heard from her since you got back?"

"Nope. She said she'll wait fo—"

Just then the television went off and after a few seconds, it turned back on and what she saw made her forget whatever Octavia is saying to her.

One voice rang out in the living room and it sent chills down the agent's spine, making her grip her phone tightly.

 _"_ _Hello, Agent Woods. I bet you weren't expecting this, were you?"_ The person on the screen snickered and it made Lexa sick.

On the background, she could hear Octavia asking who was that talking and she was on her way to Clarke's room.

 _"_ _You're smart, Agent Woods. I'll give you that. I'm sure you'll find us soon enough. But you always had one weakness."_ There was a smirk in the person's tone; an air of confidence and ignorance that made Lexa clench her jaw as she tried to fool herself that this isn't real but to no avail.

"Lexa?" Octavia's voice traveled through the living room and few seconds later, the woman appeared. "Lexa? What's going on?" Octavia stopped in her tracks when she saw the tv screen, her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Who is that?"

 _"_ _Seems like our little reunion has been interrupted. But don't worry, Agent Woods. I'm sure we'll meet again very very soon."_

The moment the tv screen clicked off, Lexa's knees buckled and she crumpled to the carpeted floor. Her fists tightly clenched at her sides

"Lexa!" Octavia rushed to her side, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Clarke? Who was that creepy lady on the tv?"

Taking in a deep breath and trying to control the overwhelming urge to cry and to drown herself in a bottle of bourbon, she lifted her gaze and stared at the woman beside her.

"That woman …" Lexa didn't try to hide or control the waver in her voice. "… is Catalonia Quinn. And she has Clarke."

Lexa was scared; not the kind where you think your house is haunted or when you're walking alone at night in a dark and empty street but the kind where every heart beat feels like a punch straight at your gut, the kind of fear where breathing causes this pain in your chest, the kind of fear that paralyzes every single muscle in your body.

Lexa has been this scared only once in her life.

Once. And it was three years ago.

And somehow, everything that had happened back then, is repeating itself.

* * *

 ** _October 8_**

 ** _11:00 PM_**

It felt like a jack hammer was working its way halfway through her head as she regained consciousness. Her mouth felt dry and it hurt when she tried to swallow; a bitter and strange taste still lingers on her tongue. Slowly lifting her head up, she groaned in pain as the simple action caused her headache to intensify.

Clarke attempted to sit up and pulled her legs to her chests and leaned back the wall. She had been lying on her side, her face pressed down the cold concrete floor. Now that she was aware of her surroundings, she felt cold. A cold breeze blew in the room and she shivered and when she looked up, she saw a broken sky light. It was dark and the sound of rain hitting the glass echoed in the room.

She looked around; the floors were solid concrete, the paint on the walls was starting to peel off, exposing the bricks. The windows were so high there was no way she could look out and see where she is. The roof above her was leaking and water was dripping all over, forming a pool of water on the floor. At the far end of the room, she could faintly see a shape of a door.

She concluded that she's probably in an abandoned warehouse.

 _But where? Am I still in the Philippines?_

For all she knows, it could've been days since she was taken and she's in a different continent.

She tried to move and stand up but the pounding in her head was so overwhelming that she doubled over fell on her knees, her stomach emptying its contents with no warming. The burning, sour taste of bile made her eyes water and the pain in her head spread all throughout her body. It was as if someone injected acid directly through her veins and she was burning from inside out.

Coughing and spitting the last of vomit, she bit her lip and forced herself to stand, despite her body screaming at her. Because of the lack of light in the room, she blindly reached for the wall behind her for support as she finally stood up. The world around her was spinning and she almost tripped over when she tried to walk. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she tried again, slower this time and using the wall as support, and headed for the direction of the door. Carefully placing one foot after the other, it was only then that she realized she was walking barefoot, her feet freezing cold against the cold concrete floor. She was so cold and tired, the pain too much.

The door slowly came into view and a small spark of hope ignited inside her. Out there, she could find Lexa and Lexa would help her.

 _Lexa._

The mere thought of Lexa made her ache. All she wanted right now was to have Lexa beside her, to be safe in Lexa's arms. But if she wanted that, she had to keep going. She had to get out of here. She has to.

Does Lexa know where she is? Does she know what happened? Does Lexa even notice she was gone?

Clarke tried to push down the fear that Lexa had not noticed she was gone. She had to hope that Lexa know; that Lexa was somewhere out there looking for her.

"Well, well, will you look at that, the blonde princess finally decided to join us."

She was halfway through the room when a feminine voice rang throughout the room and saw movement in the shadows.

She saw it coming in the corner of her eye but her movements were slow and by the time she turned around, it was too late. A fist connected with her jaw and she stumbled backwards, lost her balance, tripped, and fell. Her head bounced off the floor and her vision became blurry.

"Pick her up and tie her to a chair." She heard the woman say.

She felt two strong arms pick her up and the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor echoed around her. She felt herself being put down and a few moments later, a rope was tied around her so tight, she could feel it digging through her exposed skin.

"Did you really have to hit her?" someone asked.

 _Wait … That voice. It sounds. Familiar._

Clarke tried to lift her head and look at their direction but her head feels so heavy and she's losing consciousness.

Those familiar brown eyes came in to view again and hear a soft "I'm so sorry, Clarke." before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 _ **October 8**_

 ** _11:04 PM_**

Lexa looked up as the door opened and Anya and Jaha entered the room. Seeing her sister, Anya quickly crossed the living room and pulled Lexa in a hug. Lexa was exhausted and she couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore. She didn't care that her former boss was in the room. When she felt Jaha's comforting hand on her shoulder, she cried even harder.

"We'll find her, Lex." Anya promised her.

The Blakes, Raven, and her team walked in. At the sight of them, Lexa pulled away from Anya and composed her. She wiped the tears and took in a deep breath. She made eye contact with Octavia and the woman looked as wrecked as she was.

"What happened?" Jaha asked as he looked around Clarke's hotel room.

"I got here around 10:23. I knocked but no one answered. I tried the door but it was unlocked so I went inside. I was beginning to have this bad feeling the moment I found the door unlocked." Lexa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I should've been here with her. This is all my fault."

Anya was quick to rebut her sister, "No. It's not. We had no way of knowing this would happen."

"The threats, the stalker … I should've seen this coming … I should've know she's not done with me …" Lexa continued.

"She? Who?"

"That creepy lady on the TV earlier." Octavia answered.

Anya and Jaha shared a knowing look; fear and worry evident on both of their faces.

"No. It can't be."

"It's her." Lexa said, her voice suddenly void of anything emotion. She looked at her agents, "Secure the building. No one gets in or out. Review every single camera footage since yesterday until Clarke's abduction." Lexa made her to the door, "Octavia knows the face of the woman, she can identify her. Understood?"

At first, no one moved, no one answered. They were shocked to see Lexa transform from a crying mess to someone who looks like someone out for revenge and feels nothing. Lexa turned around and stared at them, "Understood?" She growled lowly when no one answered. They all jumped and nodded their heads.

"Good. Anya and Jaha, I know I can't stop you from reporting this to President Griffin and in less than 24 hours a swarm of FBI, CIA, Secret Service agents and probably the Army, Navy, and Air Force will probably be here turning this country upside down just to find Clarke."

"Lex …" Jaha's voice was soft, cautious.

"But 24 hours is too long and Clarke will probably be dead by then. At the most, we have 12 hours to find her." Lexa didn't hear him and kept going

"Lex," Jaha approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stop thinking like that."

"Like what?!" She snapped at him.

"Like there isn't a chance we'll find her. We should focus on what we know. We can find Clarke if we all work together." Jaha looked at her the way a father would look at his daughter, "We'll find her, Lexa."

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, "Dust the scene. Get prints. Find anything that can give us a lead; anything. And can someone please find Agent Lawrence and Miss Handcroft. Do a headcount and make sure everyone else is here."

Octavia snickered, "Those two might be doing something out of the ordinary right now."

Beside her, Raven fought the urge to laugh at the comment and elbowed Octavia. "Shut up before Commander Hotpants murders us. And I can't believe you can joke around when our blonde princess is missing. Like she might be dead in a ditch somewhere for all we know."

"Raven!" Octavia exclaimed as she hit Raven on the arm.

Lexa ignored the two and focused on her team, making sure they got her instructions loud and clear. "I want to know who took Clarke and I want to know how they even got to her in the first place." Once her team and the rest of them nodded and voiced out that they were on it, Lexa headed straight of her room.

She grabbed a bag from the safe in the closet and placed it on the bed and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Anya's voice came from behind her.

"I'm going to find her." Lexa answered calmly.

"Are you crazy?

"I can't stay here when she's out there and in danger."

"Your team is looking through the security footage, we'll find who took her."

"You and I both know that's a dead end. And the longer we wait; the less chance that Clarke will survive Nia. And by the time the Feds get here, it's far too late. I'm not just gonna sit around and wait when I can do something.

"Okay. I'm coming with you." Anya grabbed an assault rifle, a couple of magazine clips, and grenades, and proceeded to assemble a pistol.

Lexa just nodded as she continued to assemble her own gun.

Just as they were about to leave Lexa's room, Bellamy appeared in the door way. "How can I help?"

"Look, Doctor, we all want to—" Anya began but Lexa cut her off.

"Can you shoot?"

"I sometimes go to the shooting range with my dad."

Without any second thoughts, Lexa handed Bellamy the duffle bag and started walking towards the elevator

Anya had informed Jaha of Lexa's crazy plan of walking straight up to Nia's front door with guns blazing with just the three of them; a retired Secret Service Agent, an active agent, and a neurosurgeon. The older man tried to stop and reason out with them, told them to wait for back up but Lexa was having none of it. She floored the accelerator and was on their way even before Jaha made it to the basement parking.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

Lexa's grip on the steering wheel was so tight her knuckles are turning white; she's clenching her jaw so hard Anya's afraid that it'll snap any moment.

"Where it all ended three years ago, and this time, I'll make sure it does."

Lexa had to find Clarke, even if it killed her. She can't lose someone she love. Not again. Without Clarke, she might as well be dead.

* * *

 ** _October 9_**

 ** _12: 47 AM_**

Her body ached and her head was pounding. Every time she tries to open her eyes and move, her vision would become blurry. The nausea and dizziness whenever she tries to move even the slightest bit had already been clear to her that she has a concussion. Her face and hands are covered in dried blood, her finger nails had broken, cuts and bruises covered her body. The air around her smells like blood, dirt, and vomit.

"Sit up."

The voice came out of nowhere and was so loud that it made Clarke flinch. That's when she noticed that she wasn't tied to a chair. She's back on the floor. When she didn't move, two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up. She yelled in pain and the nausea was instant. She dry-heaved but nothing came out, although she could taste bile in the back of her throat.

A bottle of water swam in her vision and she greedily took it. Her fingers are shaking as she uncapped the bottle. She drank slowly, so as not to upset her stomach further. Now that she has been hydrated, she felt strong enough to lift up her head and look at the woman standing in front of her.

The woman was oozing with arrogance and power.

"Who …" Clarke swallowed hard, "Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse. Her headache was causing her to lose focus and her vision to blur from time to time. "What do you want from me?"

The woman chuckled, the sound vibrating through the empty. "My, dear …" There was something about the woman's tone that sends a tingling sensation down Clarke's spine; as if she was taking pleasure in seeing Clarke like this. "It's not about you. It's about what I want from Lexa."

"Lexa?"

For the first time, the woman looked at Clarke straight in her eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

They were the same brown eyes that belonged to someone that took her from the hotel room; but this woman's eyes were cold.

Clarke willed her foggy brain to put a face on those familiar brown eyes. She knows she has seen them. She knows who that person is. She knows she was always with them. She knows they belonged to –

"Oh my god." Clarked gasped as she finally realized who those eyes belonged to.

"Mom, I should get back to the hotel. They began the search and are starting to wonder where I—"

The younger woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Clarke looking straight at her. For a few seconds they both just stared at each other, mouth agape.

Clarke was the one who spoke first, her voice filled with anger and betrayal. "How could you do this to us? We trusted you!" Clarke, even in her weak state tried to run towards her and hit her. She barely made a step before a hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back.

She screamed in pain as she fell. She was thrown aside and a foot made contact with her stomach. The whimper that escaped her lips made the older woman snicker and smile.

"Because of Alexandria Woods, I lost a husband, and my daughter lost a father. Now she's going to know how that feels; to have that one person who loves and believes in you and cares about you be taken away."

Her attacker's face was illuminated by the light of the moon falling through the broken sky light. What she saw scared her. Her eyes were dead, like all the life in them has been drained and was replaced by the lust for revenge.

"She is going to know _exactly_ how that feels."

* * *

 ** _October 9_**

 ** _12:03 AM_**

Back at the hotel, Agent Green and Raven were furiously typing away at their keyboards and going through every security footage since yesterday; their eyes jumping from one screen to the next.

Jaha was on the phone with the President of the United States and was currently informing the president about the situation. Judging by his facial expression, sooner rather than later, Air Force One will be on its way here.

Agent Hosh has already locked down the entire hotel with the help of the hotel securities and was out interviewing the hotel guests.

Octavia was tasked to find Luna and Agent Lawrence. She had looked everywhere but to no avail. Just as she was about to enter the surveillance room and tell the others, her phone buzzed.

 ** _Ontari 12:10 AM :_** Sorry I missed your calls and messages. Luna and I went out to grab a bite. We were down south when we got the message. We should be there in half an hour.

"Oh thank Christ." Octavia sighed in relief and went to inform the others.

The moment she opened the door to the surveillance room, Agent Green stood up from his chair, and look of shock, surprise, and betrayal on his face.

"What? What is it?" Raven exclaimed as she looked at the screen Monty was pointing at. "Oh my god." She exclaimed as her eyes went as wide as saucers.

All of them gathered around and saw what caused the two to be so shocked.

Behind them, Octavia gasped as she saw the face on the screen.

She quickly dialed Lexa's number. "We know who took Clarke."


End file.
